The Birthday Surprises
by lovepass77
Summary: Sam and Dean recall some of their most memorable birthday moments and surprises as they hunt for a suspicious killer on Valentine's Day they can't help but wonder what surprises this new monster has in store for them.
1. Chapter 1

The Birthday Surprises 

Chapter 1

Date: Feb 13, 2010

Scene: The Red Hotel Room

_The room is covered in red, red walls, red satin sheets, and the entire ceiling is one big mirror, erotic pictures and various sex toys hidden all over the room for guests to enjoy. _

_Dean opens the door to their new spot to crash for the week as they prepare for the next hunt._

_Dean smiles as he and Sam enter the room. _

Dean: "Classy place."

_Dean puts down his bag on a chair and as he does the chair starts to vibrate and moan. _

_Dean looks at it and smirks to himself. _

Dean: "I think I'm going to like staying here"

_Sam walks in cautiously having an entirely different reaction to this place than Dean._

Sam: "It's disgusting, it's like we're staying in a sex shop."

_Sam frowns and wrinkles his nose at the sight worried there must be all kinds of germs in a place like this. _

Dean: "Exactly!"

_Dean smiles brightly at the thought of later bringing some hot chick around town back here, he knows Valentine's Day is tomorrow and the way he sees it girls are always extra horny on that day which is why he loves the holiday_

_Sam on the other hand hates Valentine's day, it just reminds him of all the people they love that have died tragically, and of those nasty little heart shaped candies with the stupid little phrases on them that for some reason always made him gassy. _

_Sam sighs and throws his bag on the bed and the bed jiggles_.

Dean: "Cool, Waterbeds!"

_Dean immediately goes over and lies down on his bed and floats in the middle. He's as excited as a five year old on his birthday. _

_Sam shakes his head at his brother's immature behavior_

Sam: "Well we better get some shut eye; we' got a lot of work to do first thing tomorrow morning."

_Dean grumbles at the thought of working on a holiday and that his brother is such a wet blanket about it._

Dean: "Its only 9 o'clock dude, let's go out and have a little fun first!"

Sam: "Dean, I'm tired it's been a long day okay we've been driving for hours, I just want to take a shower and get some sleep."

_Sam sits down on his bed to finally relax a bit though its not as relaxing as he wants since he doesn't like waterbeds prefers a firmer mattress and he can't help thinking of whether the sheets are clean. _

_Dean rolls his eyes at his brother and sits up in bed._

I can't believe Sam is so young and acts like he's so old. Dean wants so badly for his brother to loosen up and be fun to be around again like when they were little. Its like he's never happy about anything anymore, it's so depressing Dean thinks to himself. He decides to try and loosen Sam up anyway though he doubts it will do any good.

Dean: "Sammy, let me ask you a question?"

_Sam raises his eyebrows in suspicion of what Dean will ask him._

Sam: "Yeah…uh. What is it?"

Dean: "I don't want all the details or anything so spare me that, but I'm just curious what is the best sex you've ever had in your life?

Sam is surprised that Dean is asking such a personal question because sex is something they rarely talked about, but he refuses to let it show that he is slightly embarrassed to admit it.

Sam: "Well honestly Dean, I will never forget it. It was with Jessica."

_Dean smiles assuming that to be the case and happy to hear it's not Ruby or some other creature. _

Dean: "Yeah go on?"

_Sam lies on his bed and puts his feet up he stares at the ceiling instead of looking at Dean, he recalls the best day of his life, which also included the best sex he'd ever had_.

_Flashback begins_.

Date: May 2, 2005

Scene: Sam is in the library studying hard for final exams at Stanford University_._

_His eyes are tired and red from all the reading as he's been going nonstop for a few days; he desperately wants to ace these finals._

_Suddenly a young female's hands cover up Sam's eyes _

_Sam knows who it is immediately, but pretends he doesn't and decides to act a bit silly._

Sam: "Soft supple hands, Traci is that you?"

_Jessica pops Sam in the back of the head for saying another girl's name. _

Sam laughs slightly

Having Jessica touch me in anyway is worth any pain, it's great when she's so playful like this he thinks to himself

Jessica: "Ha Ha! very funny, there better not be any Traci putting her hands on you."

_Jessica walks around to stand in front of him and she is happy he's sitting down because its the only time she's slightly taller than he is and can look down at him like a Diva. _

_Sam sits back, yawns a little then looks up into her pretty eyes._.

Sam: "Jess you know I'm studying."

_Jessica shuts the book Sam was just reading and mischievously smirks at him._

Jessica: "And now you're done."

Sam smiles, leans forward again and finally notices she's all dressed up in a beautiful little black dress and strappy gold heels.

_Sam admires the way she looks, but is slightly confused by her formal appearance._

Sam: "You look beautiful Jess, a little dressed up for researching in the library though."

Jessica: "Sam, do you know what today is?"

_Sam leans back again to think for a second_

Sam: "Uh Thursday?"

_Jessica looks at him with disbelief and disappointment that he's totally oblivious._

Jessica: "Come on Get up."

_Jessica pushes on his shoulder trying to get him to rise and move. _

_Sam sighs and doesn't stand up yet_

Sam: "Is this really that important? I really should finish these last few chapters."

Jessica: "Yes! Now come on Sam I have something to show you"

_Jessica pulls at Sam's sleeve; Sam finally gets up and stretches he's tired but the stretching feels good since he's been sitting down for several hours now._

Sam: "Okay, let me just get my things together, so where are we going?"

Jessica: "I'll let you know."

_Jessica again gives him a mischievous smirk. _

_Sam gathers up his books and his laptop then follows Jessica out of the library to the parking lot. Waiting in the parking lot for them is a long black and gold limousine. _

_Sam is sadly shocked and confused by the sight of it._

Sam: "Did somebody die; are we going to a funeral?"

Jessica: "No, idiot this is your surprise."

_Sam looks at her with both amazement and confusion _

_Sam musters up a smile for her. _

Sam: "Ok, I must have either done something really good or really bad?"

_Jessica leans in and kisses him_

Jessica: "We'll be doing both tonight."

_Jessica takes Sam's hand and they both get into the limousine._

_Sam is surprised at how spacious and nice it looks inside since this is his first time ever riding in a limo. _

Sam: "Wow, there's even a television in here."

_Jessica grabs the remote and turns on a video tape which is already ready to go inside._

_On the tape is Jessica she is wearing the adorable baby blue shirt she wore the first time they met and she has a special message for Sam. _

Video message:

Jessica: "Tonight, Sam Winchester all of your dreams are about to come true. Remember when we first met you had on that hideous plaid shirt and I told you that weren't my type. I mean I always went for the bad boys in the past, and I thought you were just such a nerd."

Sam: "Hey!"

_Sam raises his eyebrows and looks at her_

_The real Jessica in the car laughs _

Video message continues:

"But, then you did something no other man's ever done for me, you loved me Sam Winchester, completely and without demanding anything in return, you saved my life when I was headed in the wrong direction. Well that's when I realized you were one of the good guys and I fell in love with you. I never been surer of anything or anyone like this before, so tonight Sam I'm going to show you everything, tonight I'm going to give you all of me. This is my gift to you Happy Birthday Sam."

Sam finally realized what Jessica meant earlier when she asked him what today was, he totally forgotten his own birthday.

Sam can feel his insides turn to jelly, he's so surprised and delighted he's never felt this excited or happy about anything ever in his entire life.

Sam: "I've never celebrated my birthday like this before. Jess, Thank You".

_Jessica leans in and kisses Sam's ear, then whispers into his ear_

Jessica: "You can thank me later."

Sam smiles and kisses her lips he does so with passion he never used before, it excites her too experience it.

_After a few minutes of just making out in the backseat, Jessica finally pulls her mouth away from Sam long enough to talk to the driver. _

Jessica to Limousine driver: "We're ready to go now."

Limousine driver: "Okay miss".

_Driver closes the little window separating the two compartments, smiles as he watches them through the rear view mirror return to their kissing. He takes off towards the surprise destination_

_They drive off to a secret location while Sam passionately kisses Jessica in the backseat_

_Flashback ends_.

Scene: Inside the Hotel Room

_Dean smirks at Sam he can see in Sam's eyes that just talking about that day is giving him pleasure._

Dean: "You know Sam, I use to be mad that you left us for college, but I'm really glad you got to experience that part of life. I'm just sorry it didn't work out for you."

Sam pauses his story and looks over at Dean. He sighs sadly remembering for a second that very painful moment when he lost Jess forever. He hates thinking about her death, so he closes his eyes and tries to remember things as they were before, he begins again.

_Flashback begins_

_Scene: On Pacific Coast Highway_

_Limo has pulled over on the side of the road and it's just a bit before sunset._

_Jessica hands Sam a big white box with a red ribbon around it and a small shoe box tied with another red ribbon._

Sam: "What's this?"

Jessica: "Put it on, I'll wait outside for you"

_Jessica gets out of the Limo_

_Sam opens the package and sees a nice black tuxedo suit, a white shirt and silk blue tie inside. _

_Sam gets dressed in the Limo then finally opens the door and gets out._

_Jessica smiles brightly at the sight of him_

Sam: "I must look like the biggest dork in this thing."

_Jessica checks him out from head to town and is quite pleased with how sexy he looks_.

Jessica: "I wouldn't say that"

Sam smiles which makes Jessica think he looks like the sexiest man alive now.

Sam: "So where exactly are we?"

Jessica: "Follow me."

_Jessica takes his hand, and leads Sam down the road. They walk for quite a while, until they get to a Cliffside overlooking a beautiful California Coastline the wide Pacific Ocean waves softly wash up along the beach directly below them_.

Sam: "Well this is really nice, but I don't think we are dressed for swimming Jess?"

Jess: "We're not swimming look."

_Jess points down at the beach below them, and down there is a little Tiki hut with white lights around the outside of it just waiting for them.. _

_Jessica and Sam walk down to the beach and over to the hut where Sam opens the door. He is even more happily surprised to find its all set up with dinner for two, candles on the table and all of Sam's favorite foods under silver platters. Jessica even put a little stereo inside the hut. _

_Jessica walks over to it and she turns it on. _

_The first song Sam and Jessica ever dance to comes on._

You Look Wonderful Tonight by Eric Clapton

_It's late in the evening  
She's wondering what clothes to wear  
She puts on her make up  
And brushes her long blond hair  
And then she asks me  
Do I look alright  
And I say yes, you look wonderful tonight_

We go to a party  
And everyone turns to see  
This beautiful lady  
That's walking around with me  
And then she asks me  
Do you feel alright  
And I say yes, I feel wonderful tonight

I feel wonderful  
Because I see the love light in your eyes  
And the wonder of it all  
Is that you just don't realize  
How much I love you

It's time to go home now  
And I've got an aching head  
So I give her the car keys  
She helps me to bed  
And then I tell her  
As I turn out the light  
I say my darling, you were wonderful tonight  
Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight

_Sam looks around the hut in disbelief and amazement then he looks at Jessica_

Sam: "How did you do all of this?"

Jessica: "I have my ways."

_Sam pulls out a chair for Jessica to sit down in._

Sam: "I don't deserve you"

_Jessica sits down in the chair and smiles_

_Sam sits down across from her_

Jessica: "I know."

_Jessica leans over their small table and kisses him. _

_Sam and Jessica eat their dinner. _

Jessica: "When I was little, my parents use to take me out here to this beach and I use to dream of sailing the ocean just seeing the world. What did you dream about Sam?"

Sam remembers he mostly dreamed of the nightmare creatures, monsters and ghosts killing him and his family, but he didn't want to say that and ruin the moment.

Sam: Uh. Well I use to dream of having a place to call home every night; you know some place safe, with maybe a white picket fence and a dog.

Jessica: What's the dog's name?

Sam: "Dean!"

_Sam laughs internally at that thought knowing he hasn't yet told her of his brother or that he even has a brother. _

Jessica: And in this dream was they're a girl?

Sam: "Well not at first, I was only 8 when I first had this dream, but yeah when I got older I dreamed of finding the right girl someone I could share that house and that dog with, but you know that was before I met you, now that I have I realize my original dream girl doesn't even compare to the real thing."

_Jessica smirks_

Jessica: "Sam, you are already getting laid tonight, no need to butter me up."

_Sam laughs. _

Sam: "I'm not, its true. I never ever thought I meet someone like you or that you would even talk to me, much less be my girlfriend."

Jessica sighs internally she enjoys the sound of him calling her his girlfriend.

Jessica: "Well I'm all yours, so tell me what you really want for your birthday and it's yours."

Sam: "This is already more than I could ask for Jess really."

_Jessica stands up _

Jessica: "Then come with me."

_Sam gets up takes Jessica's into his arms and holds her. _

Jessica: "I want to show you something else."

_Jessica takes Sam's hand from around her waist and walks with him all the way down the beach. _

Jessica: "Look up over there Sam"

Sam looks up ahead and sees a little island just right off the coast, on the island is one Blue summer beach cottage with a white fence around it.

Jessica: "One day Sam, after you finish law school and become some big hot shot lawyer, you are going to buy that house and I'm going to finish med school and buy us a boat and we are going to go swimming and sailing off the coast of that island. I'll even let you pick out the dog if you want."

_Sam smiles brightly at her just the thought of that makes him want her dream to become a reality so much._

Sam: "Why wait?"

_Sam starts stripping off his tie and jacket as he runs towards the water. Jessica stares in disbelief then laughs at him. Then she takes off her dress and runs after him. Sam strips all of his clothes off leaving them on the beach until he's down to just his boxers_

Sam grabs Jessica's hand who is now only in her panties and bra as they brave their cold deep ocean water.

_Sam and Jessica swim out towards the island together both extremely excited to be on this little adventure._

_Flashback ends_

Scene: Inside the Hotel Room

Dean: "Dude, are you telling me you actually went skinny dipping in the ocean with Jess?"

_Sam looks over at Dean and smirks knowing he's changing his brother's mind about him being such a prude_

Sam: "Impressed yet?"

_Dean leans down on his elbow in his bed to get more comfortable._

Dean: "We'll see, keep going?"

Sam: "You sure you won't' freak out if I continue?"

Dean scoffs at those words, he can't really imagine Sam saying anything too sexy it's probably just a bunch of girly love sonnets to Jess he thinks to himself, but he feels like challenging Sam at the moment.

Dean: "Yeah tell me, Go ahead."

_Sam lies back folding his arms behind his head he continues with the story_.

_Flashback begins_

Scene: On the island

Jessica: "Sam, are you crazy we can't go in there?"

Sam: "Where's your sense of adventure?"

Jessica: "I left it back on the beach with everything else."

Sam: "Come on it's a dream come true."

_Sam takes her hand and they both make a mad dash over the fence and up to the house. _

_Sam looks around and see's a rusty nail near the shed in back behind the house as they approach.. _

Sam: "I'll be right back."

_Sam picks up the nail then he checks and walks around the perimeter making sure there is no alarm system or people home._

_Sam returns to the back door and uses the nail to unscrew the lock on back door of the house._

_Jessica stares in shock as he breaks into this house._

Jessica: "What if someone's home, there could be an alarm."

Sam: "This is a much older home, I already checked don't worry."

_Sam opens the door and they both rush inside to escape the cold wind of the ocean at night_.

_Jessica rubs her still dripping wet arms_.

Jessica: "I'm freezing."

_Sam grabs a blanket off the couch and wraps it around her_.

Jessica: "I can't believe it my little nerd is a bad boy in disguise, you are just full of surprises aren't you Sam Winchester."

_Sam laughs and leans down to kiss her trembling lips and warms them up._

Jessica: "Wait here a moment."

_Jessica slinks down the hallway and into the kitchen._

_Sam turns up the thermostat, grabs a towel from the bathroom to dry off and sits on the couch to wait for her. _

_Jessica comes back naked with a can of whip cream and a bottle of honey. _

_Flashback ends._

Scene: Inside the Hotel Room

Dean: "Honey!!??"

_Sam smiles happily knowing he's finally impressed Dean. _

_Dean looks at Sam searching his eyes to see if he's lying or telling the truth_

_Sam's eyes beam with pride._

Dean: "You are being serious aren't you?"

Sam: "Yes, now stop interrupting."

_Flashback begins again._

_Sam spreads the blanket down on the floor and finally takes off his wet boxers_

_Sam lies down on the blanket in front of Jessica ready for anything._

_Jessica takes the whip cream can and sprays some on Sam's chest. _

_Jessica licks it off slowly running her tongue down his chest and back up again. _

_Jessica covers his nipples in honey and proceeds to suck it off moaning at the same time. _

Jessica: "Mmm…you taste really good."

_Jessica smiles sweetly down at him. _

_Sam leans up and kisses the left over honey off her lips. _

_Sam continues to passionately kiss her mouth tasting her sweet honey breath. _

_Jessica pushes him back down. _

Jessica: "No. No. just wait I'm not finished with you yet."

_Sam sighs his body aches for her now as his erection grows, but he tries to be patient and let her lead for now though he badly wants to grab her and take her now. _

_Jessica continues leisurely dripping honey and whip cream on Sam's body licking it off his neck,_ _stomach, thighs and finally his dick. _

_Sam moans as Jessica sucks the tip and he gasps when she puts his entire dick in her mouth. _

_Sam plays with Jessica's hair with absolute delight. _

_Sam can feel the throbbing sensations in his loins and finally he can't take it anymore. _

_Sam pulls Jessica up desperately passionately kisses her neck and collarbone. _

_Jessica moans out loud as he rolls her over onto the blanket and gets on top of her_.

Jessica: "I love you Sam".

Sam hears those words and his entire body warms dramatically. I've never had a woman say that to me before, in fact I can't remember the last time anyone had ever said those words to me.

_Sam leans down slowly and kisses Jessica sweetly on the mouth tasting her honey breath once again._

Sam: "I love you too."

_Sam stares into her eyes wanting her to know just how much he loves her, so Sam passionately thrusts into Jessica like he's never done before. _

_Jessica squeals surprised at how amazing he feels._

_Jessica can feel his heart racing and sees his eyes dilate, she thrusts back against him moaning in pleasure and breathing heavily. Sam pulls at Jess's hair a little and sucks on her nipples as he continues plunging deeper and deeper inside of her. _

Jessica didn't think sex with Sam would be like this, he is such a forceful lover, before he was always so tender, quiet and sweet, but this was different. Sam's changing right in front of me and now I'm experiencing a brand new side of him I think I'm going to love this side of him too.

Jessica moans into his ear: "Sam! Yes! More!"

Her words just make me even more lustful, I'm about to burst, but I can't let this end not yet I want too much of her.

_Sam stands up quickly and pulls Jessica up with him also._

_Sam pushes her up against the wall and reenters her from behind pounding her body into submission as he thrusts deeper than ever not holding anything back. _

Jessica is beyond surprise, she is shocked actually, is this really the same Sam Winchester? Jessica looks back into Sam's eyes and thinks for a moment that she sees something strange in them, almost yellow, but it disappears quickly, she can barely think all she can do is feel and it feels amazing like everything within her is breaking down and she wants Sam to take it all.

Jessica moans out: "What do you want Sam?"

Sam: "You!"

_Sam groans and thrusts even harder _

Jessica: "Then take me!"

_Jessica moans as he grabs her arms lifting them above her head and holds them there with one strong hand. _

Sam knows this is it, I've been challenged I want her, that's all I want that's all I ever really wanted he thinks to himself. I don't have to be afraid when I'm with her, I can be myself, she is so beautiful, so kind, Lord I want to fuck her forever. I can't stop now. I won't. It's never been like this with any other girl before. I can't stop not now maybe not ever let's see how long this can go he thinks to himself as he pulls out of her again and prepares to change their location and position.

_Sam and Jessica proceed to have sex all over the house, in the kitchen, the master bedroom, even in the shower they just kept at each other all night. Sam clawing at thrusting her till she came more times than he can remember. Jessica kisses him fiercely and claws back thinking about him and only him. _

I never done anything like this before, but Jessica knew right then that Sam Winchester is my special someone. I can't explain it, I don't know what I was thinking before, he is like night and day, I love his kindness, how smart he is, how he listens and looks at me when I'm talking to him not just down at my boobs or pretends to care like so many other men I've met or dated. He really listens to me, cares about me, but now its like he's discovering me all over again, and I'm discovering myself with him. I didn't think I could ever feel this way. I always like being in charge, being on top so no man can control me. Letting a man any man dominate me like this touch me in ways and places I didn't know could be touched its kind of scary, its kind of "Oh my fucking God Yes Sam!" I already told him I love him, but this is different I don't just love Sam, I.I I.

Jessica can't think anymore, she comes again this time so powerful she feels tears coming out of her eyes and she screams out his name one last time "SAM!" Sam comes along with her, unable to speak he just holds on for dear life as they both collapse on the floor in ecstasy and exhaustion.

_Flashback ends_

Scene: Inside the Hotel Room

Dean is already up getting a beer from the fridge in their room. He needs a drink this story is too hot to handle at least it is coming from his little brother anyway. I've read plenty of Penthouse, Playboy and especially love Busty Asian Beauties magazine, but Dean thinks hearing this is different, more real, this was Sam!

Sam: "Uh. Dean are you okay?"

_Dean takes a big gulp and swallows his drink._

_Dean sighs_

Dean: "Sam, you've got to be fucking kidding me, you must have really loved her a lot didn't you?"

_Sam smiles happy his brother is not too upset by his sexy admission this time like he was when he told him about Ruby he feels comfortable continuing now.._

Sam: "Yes, I loved her, I still love her, just thinking about her makes my heart pound in my chest"

_Dean goes back over to his bed and sits down on the edge of it._

Dean: "Sam, I've been with a lot of girls, I even cared about some of them quite a bit. I know I've had more sex than you, and it's been great. But damn you had something really special with Jessica. I'll admit I've never really had that special someone the one I just know for sure is it, I've dreamed about her plenty, but never actually been in a relationship with her. "

Sam: "Well there was Cassie right?"

_Dean nods _

Dean: "Yeah, Cassie I cared about a lot. We had a relationship and it was great at first, but things changed by the end though. It wasn't the same with you and Jess; you two loved each other up until."

_Dean pauses not wanting to finish his statement and upset Sam._

_Sam knows what Dean is just about to say, so he finishes it for him._

Sam "Until she died! Yeah I know it was special for me at least."

_Sam sighs a bit unsure of himself_

Sam: "I hope it was for her a little."

_Dean shakes his head in disbelief at his brother's attitude._

Dean: "Of course it was special for her dude. After what you just told me, she said she loved you; you two made love and fucked at the same time, that's a rare thing Sam. It's like they don't even do that in the best pornos.

_Sam laughs at that statement._

Sam coyly says: "You know as fantastic as sex with her was, I haven't even told you the best part yet."

Dean looks at Sam as if he can't believe what he's hearing is there really more to this story, Dean's curiosity is at its peak, but at the same time he's not sure he really wants to picture anymore of his brother naked it's just a bit much.

Sam: "Don't worry, Dean I'm not going to tell you what happened afterwards."

_Dean raises his eyebrows_

Dean: "Why is it disturbing?"

Sam: "No, it's just private."

Dean: "Private, you just told me about the honey and all the fucking you did together, what's more private than that?"

_Dean looks at Sam more curiously than ever_

_Sam smiles slightly at the thought_

Sam: "Sex is sex Dean, it can be bad, it can be good, it can be Fantastic even, with Jess it always was Fantastic, but there is always more when you love someone always something private only we shared and I can't tell you, you just have to figure it out for yourself someday if you ever find the right girl, but for me it happened on my birthday and that's just what it felt like being reborn."

_Sam lays back down closes his eyes and remembers the next morning May 3rd with Jess it was the first day of his rebirth and it didn't last long, because Sam recalls how by Halloween everything changed and his rebirth ended, after that a part of him died along with her, he never liked Halloween before anyway, and he sure hates it now after all that's happened since. _

Scene: The next morning back on the blanket in the living room.

_Sam is exhausted, sweating profusely and totally euphoric as he twirls one of Jessica's curls around his finger. Jessica is still asleep curled up next to him her body still flushed pink from their all-night lovemaking. Sam kisses her forehead gently and Jessica's body responds moving even closer into Sam's arms under the blanket they shared. _

Sam decides in this moment that one day he is going to ask Jessica to marry him probably on graduation day he thought. We can come back here afterwards and I'll surprise her with the ring on the beach, then we can swim back over here and do this again only by then maybe I can find a way to get the money to buy it for her. Yeah it sounds impossible since I'm pretty broke, and this place must cost a fortune, but I'll do anything for her this is her dream house, she should have it. I want to give it to her. I want to give her everything.

_Sam kisses her nose gently twirls a lock of her hair one last time and is just about to fall asleep again when he hears someone putting a key into the front door of the house. _

_Sam snaps up realizing the owners have returned to their house._

Sam: "Jess, we have to leave now!"

_Sam shakes Jess's shoulder and she wakes up confused by his urgency _

Jessica: "What's wrong?"

_Sam is already up searching for his underwear, but he can't find it. _

_Jessica yawns still not ready to move or get up. _

Sam: "They're coming; we got to get out of here before they call the cops on us."

Jessica: "Who is coming?"

_Jessica still in a daze from their lovemaking isn't quite aware of their surroundings._

Sam:"Jess, come on it's the people who live here they are back!!_"_

Jessica finally realizes what he means. I almost forgot this isn't really our house.

_Sam grabs Jess and pulls her up quickly, as they make a mad dash for the back door._

Jessica: "Our underwear?"

Sam: "Leave it!"

_Sam opens the door and rushes outside. Jess runs after Sam across the back lawn and Sam opens the gate as she runs through it. They both run to the edge of the island and realize they are going to have to jump off into the freezing Pacific Ocean naked or risk being caught. Sam grabs Jessica's hand tightly. _

Sam: "Ready! 1. 2. Jump!"

_Sam and Jess dive feet first into the water. _

_Sam never lets go of Jess's hand too afraid he will lose her in the waves if he does, Jess wraps her arms around his shoulders and holds on as he swims and they finally make their way back to shore. _

_Sam falls out exhausted on the beach. Jessica lies beside him both gasping for air then they both start laughing. _

Jessica: "Well Mr. Winchester what am I ever going to do with you?"

_Jessica slings an arm over him on the beach and stares into his sexy hazel eyes._

Sam sighs happily

Sam: "I don't know, baby."

Jessica smiles he never calls me baby its always Jess, Oh he's mine now I can see it in his eyes. I know this was his birthday surprise but it feels like its mine too.

Jessica: "Stay here baby."

Jessica gets up and looks for her dress still lying on the beach, she finds it and she quickly puts it on, then she searches for Sam's pants and a shirt and brings it to him.

Sam gets dressed and they both walk back down the beach and up the Cliffside staircase.

_Jessica knows the limo driver has long since left but she doesn't care_.

Jessica: "Well are you ready to hitchhike back?"

_Sam laughs _

Sam: "Sure why not."

_Sam felt like he could do anything at this point, he takes her hand again, kisses her once more as they head off down the side of the highway back towards school. Sam takes the time to take one last look back at the blue cottage on the island and smiles knowing he will never forget it or what happened there. _

_Flashback ends. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Scene: Moore's Residence

Date: Feb 13, 2010

_The entire Moore Family and some very close friends are gathered around the dining room table, for Felicia Moore's birthday celebration. Felicia is four year's old today, her mother Olivia brings out a beautiful red velvet cake from the kitchen. _

_Everyone in the rooms sings Happy Birthday to Felicia. She is very excited to make her birthday wish and blow out the candles. Her father Paul stands behind her and wraps his arms tightly around his little girl._

Paul: "Okay Felicia, count to three, make a wish and blow out all your candles."

Felicia: "But, I'm four today Daddy, can't I count to four?"

_Paul laughs_

Paul: "Alright baby, count to four."

_Felicia grins excitedly as her mother puts the cake glistening with four candles down on the table right in front of Felicia._

Felicia: "One, Two, Three."

_Felicia pauses for a second then whispers something to herself in Latin_

Felicia: "Four!"

_Felicia blows out her candles, and suddenly the entire neighborhood goes dark. No lights anywhere. Many of the guests gasp because of this. _

Olivia: "Oh shoot, not another power outage Paul can you find the flashlight in the kitchen I think it's inside the drawer where we keep the spare keys."

_Paul goes to the kitchen in the dark to look for a flashlight._

_Olivia speaks to all of Felicia's party guests._

Olivia: "So sorry about this folks, hopefully it will come back on soon, until then let's just enjoy some cake alright."

_Olivia takes out the knife she's carried with her in her apron front pocket and waits for Paul to come back with the flashlight so she can cut the cake._

_Paul searches, but can't seem to find it. Paul hears scratching noises on the side door by the kitchen and on the kitchen windows._

Olivia yells: "Paul, did you find the flashlight!??"

Paul yells back: "No, still looking!"

_Paul tries to move quickly looking through other drawers and cabinets, but the scratching distracts him so he goes over to the door opens it and something drags him outside with its mangled paws and rips Paul to shreds, his blood splatters all over the side of the house and the windows._

_The guests all here Paul screaming, and Olivia drops the knife then runs into the kitchen to find out what happened, she sees the blood and then hears more screaming. Olivia immediately bursts into tears and falls on the ground when she returns to the dining room, the lights all cut back on and Olivia can see everything very clearly. _

_Felicia is standing alone bloody and holding the knife Olivia left on the table, somehow in just a few short seconds she's killed every single guest there including several extended family members. Olivia is in so much shock she just cries and screams in fear._

_Felicia looks at her mother with pity and sadness in her blue eyes_.

Felicia: "Mommy don't cry it will be okay".

_Felicia runs over and hugs her mom, Olivia trembles in fear. _

_Felicia just smiles and says_

Felicia: "It'll be okay this is the best birthday ever!"

Scene: Inside Winchester's Red Hotel Room

Date: Feb 14, 2010

_Sam bangs on the bathroom door impatiently trying to get Dean's attention_.

Sam: "Dean you ready to go yet it's almost seven O'clock!?"

_Dean grumbles and flushes the toilet _

_Dean comes out of the bathroom and Sam smells the horrible stench. _

Sam: "Oh dude, that is raw! You got to stop eating those bacon cheeseburgers with extra onions."

Dean: "It must have been the extra hot sauce."

_Dean shrugs _

_Sam rolls his eyes._

Dean: "Let me just put my boots on and I'll be ready to go so we can eat."

Sam: "Is all you ever think about food?"

Dean: "No, sex comes to mind quite a bit."

_Dean smiles. _

_Sam shakes his head._

My brother is unbelievable to me. I swear if it weren't for the fact that we both have the same parents I'd swear we'd never be friends. He's just so different from me it's hard to understand how we both grew up together and yet we're so different.

_Dean puts on his boots and runs a brush through his hair quickly before grabbing his gun and heading for the door. Sam follows him_.

Sam: "Hey Dean?"

_Sam and Dean leave the room and walk up to the car together_

Dean: "Yeah?"

Sam: "We need to be serious today okay, I heard on the radio news this morning a little girl in town slaughtered her entire family at her own birthday party, so there's no way were slacking off just cause its Valentine's Day dude alright?"

_Dean rolls his eyes_

Dean: "Yeah okay, all work and no play makes Sammy well you know the rest."

_Sam and Dean get into the car at the same time_

Sam: "What kind of kid would kill her family on her birthday?"

Dean: "Maybe she didn't get the Pretty, Pretty Princess set she wanted."

Sam: "It's just I mean my birthday is the only day of the year that seems to not totally suck. I would never do anything like that."

Dean: "I usually hate my birthdays; just reminds me of getting older and then we die."

Sam: "Yeah, but it also means we've lived another year like we made it once again and survived so that's a reason to celebrate right?"

_Dean scoffs_

Dean: "Well its just not the same for me Sam, birthdays in hell mean extra special day of getting fucked up bad. It's like down there they celebrate the day you were born by killing you harder very painful like till you wish you were never born in the first place."

_Sam stares at Dean a little shocked and very sad to hear him talking about hell like this again. Sam frowns sadly and he is not sure how to respond._

Sam: "I uh well God that's just."

_Dean interrupts_:

Dean: "That's just hell, but hey birthdays are still way better than Easter down there."

_Dean rolls his shoulders like it creeps him out to think of what he saw down in the pit._

_Sam feels so bad he brought it up now, he doesn't say anything else_.

Dean: "Well, actually Sammy, there was one birthday that I had that didn't royally suck."

Sam: "When was that?"

Dean: "The year I turned four."

Flashback begins

Scene: Lawrence, Kansas the Winchester's Residence.

Date: January 24, 1983

_Mary walks in from the kitchen into the dining room carrying a big chocolate cake with four candles on it. Dean is very excited as he sits at the head of the table ready to make his birthday wish._

_John stands behind him and starts to sing happy birthday to Dean. Mary joins in as she puts the cake down in front of him. John leans down and wraps his arms around Dean giving him a heavenly bear hug. _

John: "Okay Dean, count to three, then make a wish and blow out all your candles son."

Dean: "Can I count to four?"

_John laughs _

John: "Sure son okay, count to four."

_Dean closes his eyes._

Dean: "One, Two, Three."

_Dean peeks at his cake once more, licks his lips_

Dean: "Four!"

_Dean blows out all the candles_

_Mary and John clap so happy for him_

_Mary picks up a knife off the dining room table and begins to cut Dean's cake for him_

John: "So what did you wish for son?"

_Dean smiles _

Dean: "You tell me?"

_Mary and John laugh a bit. _

Mary: "Well, we have a surprise for you Dean."

_Dean grins excitedly and sits up on his knees in his chair_

Dean: "Is it a puppy!?"

_John laughs_

John: "Well close, it will need a lot of attention and care just like a puppy."

Mary: "Dean, it's a baby, you are going to be a big brother soon."

Dean: "Sweet!!"

_Mary leans down and kisses his forehead as she places a plate with a big peace of cake in front of him. _

Dean: "Mom, can I tell you a secret?"

Mary: "Yeah sure sweetie."

Dean: "That was my wish. I wished for a little sister to play with."

John laughs: "Well Dean it could be a boy or a girl we don't know that yet?"

Dean: "It'll be a sister I'm sure of it."

_Dean smiles happily and takes a bite of his cake._

_Mary and John smile back happy that he is so excited about this. _

Flashback ends

Scene: Back inside the Impala driving down the road

Dean: "And I was right. I had a sister of course you're not as good looking as I thought you'd be, but hey I guess I got all the good looking genes in the family."

_Dean smirks. _

_Sam rolls his eyes at his brother's comments._

Sam: "So that was the best birthday you ever had. Wow, your life does suck Dean."

_Dean pauses with a confused look on his face by Sam's comment._

_Sam smirks happy that he's managed to shut his brother up a little._

_The boys arrive at the Moore Residence. _

Scene: Moore's Residence

_Sam and Dean have changed into suits to look like members of the clergy. They ring the doorbell._

_A beautiful young woman with long dark hair and a black dress opens the door her dark green eyes are a bit droopy as if she has been crying, but right now she's not instead she's staring at the Winchesters an irritated look on her face._

Dean: "Hello, we're here from 's Temple, my name is Father Bono and this is Father Clayton."

_Sam smiles at the young woman _

Young Woman: "Well you're late; I'd think church would have sent someone sooner. After all Olivia and Paul were members for several years at."

_The young woman pauses as if she's realizes something. She looks them up and down as if she doesn't trust them._

Young Woman: "What was the name of the church you said you are from Father?"

Dean: "St. Mary's."

Young Woman: "They don't go to St. Mary's they go to St. Maria's. Why are you here?"

_She looks at them suspiciously. _

Sam: "We heard about these tragic lost within our very own community and felt it was our duty to pay respects and try and comfort the bereaved miss please we won't linger.

_The young woman looks at Sam for a second then finally opens the door and lets them inside._

_Sam and Dean walk in and see the four year old Felicia in the living room playing with her toys._

Sam: "Have the police been here?"

Young woman: "They were all last night and up until early this morning no visitors were allowed in. They finally left just a little while ago when I arrived to watch Felicia. Olivia is still in so much shock she's upstairs in her room. My name is Sophia by the way, Sophia Santana."

_Sam shakes Sophia's hand _

_Dean watches the little girl playing then walks over to the living room to speak to her_.

Dean: "Felicia?"

_Felicia looks up into Dean's big green eyes._

Felicia: "How do you know my name?"

Dean: "Well, that's kind of our jobs to get to know people, especially when they are sad my name is Father Bono."

Felicia: "I'm not sad, yesterday was my birthday, I'm four now."

_Felicia holds up four chubby little fingers._

_Dean smiles at her, but then he frowns suddenly when he sees under her arm is a mark of the beast. _

_Sam stays in the hallway talking with Sophia._

Sam: "Do the police have any idea how this could have happened?"

_Sophia shakes her head_

Sophia: "The police are totally clueless."

Sam thinks to himself that she has no idea how true that statement really is, often the regular law enforcement didn't understand when something paranormal is occurring right under their noses and I think it's probably for the best; the less people that know the truth the more that get to sleep better at night.

Sophia: "I came over as soon as Olivia called me, I can't believe it I wouldn't have been at the party myself to wish Felicia a happy birthday, but I had to work last night."

Sam: "And where do you work?"

Sophia: "All over town, I clean houses and look after children."

_Dean returns to the conversation._

Dean: "So you're a maid and a nanny?"

_Sam gives him a bitched face look letting Dean know that he is being rude. _

_Sophia looks at Dean not offended at all_.

Sophia: "Yes, I actually help people with their daily lives, it seems to me and no offense, but the church seems only interested in our lives on Sunday."

_Dean nods in agreement not taking offense since he's not actually a member of the clergy and doesn't like going to church either. _

Dean: "Well Felicia seems like a pretty normal four year old considering the circumstances she's not crying or scared I mean."

Sophia: "Yes, I suppose that is something to be thankful for since Felicia was there when it all happened, she was the only one left alive in the room. The police said she had blood all over her and Olivia was in hysterics when they arrived huddled in the closet afraid to even go near her daughter, it's the sadness situation. Felicia is so young, she must not really understand the gravity of all this, she's only four so she couldn't have possibly done this, but the police are still baffled since there was no forced entry and no way Olivia couldn't have since she went into the kitchen and found Paul. Oh it's just so awful, I wish I could do more to console her."

Sam: "May we speak to Olivia; we just want to offer our sympathies."

Sophia: "No. She's not feeling well and your sympathies won't bring her husband back or anyone else for that matter. I knew a lot of them very well, they were my friends too."

_Sam looks down at the floor very sadly he doesn't want to upset her._

_Dean wants to say something to further push the issue and ask more questions, but decides not to since he knows it will likely only get him another dirty look from Sam. _

Sam: "I know it doesn't seem like it now, but you can all get through this."

Sophia: "Yes, I know that, I've been through a lot in my life. I lost both parents at an early age, grew up tossed from one family member to the next. I've taken care of other people's children, cleaned their houses, take out their trash since I was a teenager. I know how hard life can be, and I'm not worried about myself. I'm worried about Olivia and Felicia they don't deserve this, they are good people."

_Sam and Dean nod at her _

Dean: "It truly is a tragedy miss, we've very sorry."

_Sam pulls out a card with his name and cell phone number written on the back. He hands the card to Sophia._

Sam: "If you or they ever need anything just give us a call, we'll come right over."

_Sam stares at her with a puppy eyed look of concern and reassurance. Sophia is surprised as she takes the card and see's its no a professional business card but just a name and number written on the back of a Diego's Hot Wings Restaurant card._

_Sophia finds them odd but slightly intriguing._

Sophia: "You two aren't like most clergy I've met?"

Dean: "Yeah, we get that all the time."

_Dean gives a half smile; Dean shakes Sophia's hand cups his hands over hers and says_.

Dean: "We'll be in touch."

_Dean steps towards the front door, but takes one last look at Felicia in the living room as she continues to play on the floor. Sam follows Dean up to the door and says one last goodbye to Sophia._

Sam: "If you need anything really call us, we can help."

_Sam smiles once more at Sophia. _

_Sophia stares at him surprised by his behavior, but she halfheartedly smiles back and closes the door softly as the leave. _

_Sam and Dean walk toward the Impala._

Dean: "That little girl has a mark of the beast engraved under her arm."

Sam: "Really, well I noticed the house has many pagan symbols hidden within the décor."

Dean: "Dude, this is some serious black magic we've got to get back in that house and we need to talk to Olivia. That Sophia chick is like a Doberman, she's going to be tough to get past she's hot though."

Sam: "She's just being a good friend Dean."

_Dean smirks._

Dean: "I bet you like to be her friend wouldn't ya Sam?"

_Dean nudges Sam's shoulder a bit_

_Sam rolls his eyes._

Sam: "Let's keep our minds out of the gutter on this one please."

Dean: "Well then we'll never find your shoe if we do that."

_Sam just stares blankly at him not sure what that even means. _

_Dean laughs as he takes of his suit jacket and gets in the car. _

_Sam enters the car and then looks back at the house. _

_Olivia is starring down at them from her upstairs bedroom window._

_Sam and Dean drive off. _

Scene: Diego's Hot Wings Restaurant

_Dean finishes his last hot wing and wipes his face with a napkin._

_Sam is reading through their dad's journal._

_Sam opens it up to the page with the mark of the beast symbol _

Dean: "Yeah that's the one; Felicia is only four years old how did she end up with something like that."

Sam: "Well there are satanic worship rituals involving the sacrifice of children, but in this case it appears Felicia is being used as a conduit for the other side. They have her doing their dirty work for them, killing those people on her birthday which just happens to fall on the thirteenth of February, demons are definitely responsible for this Dean either that or."

_Dean interrupts_

Dean: "El Diablo himself."

Sam: "Uh Yeah, Lucifer could be involved, but why use her? I mean he has no problem killing people himself; she must be a part of the apocalypse perhaps enough omen. According to lore, Lucifer not only takes on a mistress during the final days, but he also surrounds himself with children followers almost in a mockery of Jesus, it's said that children have the purest souls with the most direct link to God."

Dean: "Really, well I guess that makes sense, but we already killed his mistress, but are really going to kill this look girl too."

Sam: "I hope it doesn't come to that." But, not all children are innocent Dean, remember Lilith."

Dean: "How could I ever forget, my head still hurts every time someone mentions that bitch's name! It's sick what demons do to these children, I mean look what they did to you when you were only a baby."

_Sam nods then pauses for a second._

Sam: "Hey Dean, do you remember the day mom and dad took me home from the hospital?"

Dean: "Of course, it was pouring rain outside."

Flashback begins

John: "Dean, hurry go open the car door and get inside."

_John helps Mary down the stairs as she's is having strong contractions already. _

Mary: "Oh he's strong John we need to hurry."

_John grabs Mary's bag from the closet, Dean goes outside and opens the car door for his mom. _

Dean: "When the baby gets here can I take her for a walk?"

John: "Uh yeah later when she's big enough son."

Mary: "I told you John, it's going to be a boy not a girl."

John: "Yeah, well we don't know for sure right, I'm with Dean, I'd like to have another pretty girl in the house one that looks just as pretty as her mom."

_Mary smiles through grit teeth as she feels another strong contraction coming on and braces herself for the pain of it. John helps her in the car and then gets in the driver's seat._

John: "Makes sure you buckle up Dean!"

_Dean is already fastening his seatbelt._

Dean: "Seatbelt check!"

_Dean puts his hand to his head and does a quick salute to his dad._

_John turns on the car _

_A rock song plays._

_Mary groans from pain, as she holds her huge belly. She looks over at John, who races down the street and onto the highway headed for the hospital. _

_John sweats nervously and Dean hums in the backseat along with the radio. _

Mary thinks to herself, I hate to disappoint them, I know they badly want a girl, but I can feel it, I don't need a doctor to tell me what I already know. I'm having another boy, and I'm naming him Samuel after my father. He's strong I can tell he's very strong. I just hope he's healthy. Oh Lord please just let him be healthy. I remember Dean was born just a bit premature like he couldn't wait to get out and see the world, those big green eyes of his just wanting to take it all in at once. He's still so inquisitive and rambunctious. However, Sammy he's already a week and a half late. Its like he doesn't' want to get out, doesn't want to be born. I hope nothings wrong.

_Mary again feels the contraction peak and holds on to the door handle as the pain hits hard. _

_John finally arrives at the emergency room entrance._

_John jumps out and runs over to help Mary out of the car._

_Dean gets out of the back of the Impala. _

_Dean sees the paramedics rushing up with a wheelchair._

Dean: "Oh cool, can I ride in one?"

John: "Not now Dean."

_Mary smiles at Dean as she gets into the wheelchair._

_Mary touches Dean's face and tries to smile through the pain._

Mary: "Promise son, you won't be terribly disappointed if you don't get your wish okay."

_Dean smiles at her back at her._

Dean: "Okay I promise mommy."

_Paramedics rush Mary inside and John and Dean follow close behind. _

_Flashback ends_

Scene: Inside the Restaurant

Dean: "It took forever for you to come out, so many hours just waiting for mom and dad to come out of there and tell me you were here. I knew what mom meant about my wish, I knew she just wanted me to be happy, so I was really nervous when it took so long. I was scared something bad happened."

_Sam nods at Dean to continue since he's never heard this particular story before. _

Flashback begins

_John comes walking out of the delivery room holding a bundle in a blue blanket._

_Dean stands up both nervous and excited._

John: "Here he is Dean, meet your brother Samuel."

_John bends to his knees so Dean can see baby Sam._

_Sam is still a bit red and has a full head of hair already, he's pretty big for a newborn at nine and a half pounds and eleven ounces. John recalls that Dean was only six pounds three ounces when he was born, but Dean shot up fast such a healthy eater right from the start he put on weight very quickly and now at four was very normal size even a little bit tall for his age. _

_Dean stares at Sam for a moment not saying a word just looking at him. _

John: "So what do you think Dean?"

Dean: "Uh, I think he's not a sister?"

John: "No, but I bet you that when your both older you two will have a lot of fun together, he's going to look up to you Dean little brothers just worship their big brothers."

_John grins at Dean_.

Dean: "Really?"

John: "Yeah, you are Samuel's big brother that means you'll get to teach him how to walk and play catch and read those comic books of yours to him."

_Dean smiles now very excited._

Dean: "It is like having a dog!"

_John laughs_.

John: Yeah, well you'll have to be a little bit gentler with him at first than with a dog okay. You want to hold him son?

_Dean stares at his father nervously unsure about that._

John: "Its okay he won't bite."

_Dean smiles a bit and sits back down in a chair. Dean holds his arms apart._

_John slowly places Sam into Dean's arms. _

_Dean instinctively holds him just the right way. _

_John smiles wishing he'd remember the camera, but he figures he can buy one later at the hotel gift shop. ._

John: "I think you've got it son. I'll be right back I'm just going to check on your mom don't move. The nurse will be out in just a few to take Samuel to the nursery "

Dean: "Take Sammy to the nursery."

John: "Huh?"

Dean: "I'm going to call him Sammy."

_John smiles again and rubs his hand in Dean's hair for a moment_.

John: "Yeah, sure Sammy sounds like the perfect name son."

_Dean grins as his dad steps back and goes back to the delivery room careful to glance back a few times to make sure Dean is staying put. _

_Dean looks at Sammy who yawns a bit and blinks his big puppy dog eyes. _

Dean: "Sammy, you are not what I wished for on my birthday, but that's okay I'm going to take care of you anyway, I'm your big brother so that's my job now. You'll see I'll do a good job I promise. I love you Sammy."

_Sammy holds one of Dean's fingers tightly in his tiny newborn hand and starts to drift off to sleep exhausted from the delivery and finally comfortable enough to fall asleep for the first time right there in Dean's arms. Dean holds Sammy and just stares at him dreaming of the day Sammy's big enough to walk and run and when he can teach him how to make birthday wishes too. _

Flashback ends.

19


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Dean: "Yeah so basically, you were born and my birthday wish never came true."

_Sam stares at Dean _

Sam: "So what you're saying is I was a big disappointment to you from the start?"

_Dean smirks at Sam and sarcastically says_.

Dean: "Yep, pretty much."

_Sam looks down at the table just a bit saddened to hear that and thinks to himself if I never been born this wouldn't be happening right now this apocalypse, mom and dad's death, Jessica's I shouldn't have come out I shouldn't have been born. _

_Dean can see Sam's sadness written all over his face and realizes he didn't really mean what he just said so he tries to cheer him up._

Dean: "But it didn't take me long to realize you being born was better than what I wished for so yeah it was still the best birthday ever its just the present came late that's all.

_Sam smiles_

Well at least he's still happy I was born anyway.

Dean: "Do you want to order something else dessert maybe. They've got cherry pie"

Sam: "Uh no. I want to talk to Sophia and see if she'll tell us more about Olivia and Paul Moore. I have a feeling they could be involved in some pretty dark arts."

_Dean smirks_

Dean: "You so want Sophia don't you?"

_Sam sighs_

Sam: "Try to focus Dean! There's not much time left."

Dean: "I am focused. Waiter!"

_The waiter walks over to their table._

Dean: "Yeah, can I get a piece of pie oh and by any chance do you know a woman here in town by the name of Sophia Santana?"

_The waiter nods, and writes his request down on a pad. _

_Dean: You do. Well then do you know if she's single because my brother he's got a thing for her ya know. _

_The waiter smiles and looks at Sam. Sam is embarrassed by his brother's nonsense so he doesn't respond yet. _

The waiter: "Well she had a boyfriend, but he passed away last year, so yeah Sophia she's single comes in here a lot with her friend Olivia and her daughter."

_The waiter frowns sadly_

The Waiter: "They haven't been by though since well since the incident. "

_Dean nods knowing what the waiter is referring too. _

_The waiter nods once more and walks away to get Dean's pie. _

_Sam just stares at Dean and shakes his head. _

Sam: "You are unbelievable you know that?"

Dean: "No, I'm adorable remember."

Sam: "She thinks we're priests remember?"

Dean: "Yeah and its confession time bro tell her you need to commit a cardinal sin so you can understand the desires of sinners better.

_Dean grins. _

Sam: "Unbelievable."

_Sam half smiles then pulls out his phone and calls Bobby to fill him in on their new hunt and find out if he has any extra information he can provide on conduits. While Sam chats with Bobby, the waiter brings Dean's pie and Dean eats. _

Scene: The Backyard of the Moore's Residence

_Sophia takes out the trash from the house._

_Felicia is in the backyard jumping rope_.

Felicia: "Sophia come play with me!"

Sophia: "I will sweetheart just as soon as I finish cleaning up the kitchen."

_Felicia frowns._

Felicia: "No. Play with me now Sophia!"

_Sophia rolls her eyes. _

Sophia: "I said in a minute Felicia!"

_Felicia stops jumping rope she takes off running into the front yard and towards the street._

_Sophia runs after heard yelling at her to stop before she gets run over._

_Felicia is almost hit by a car, but it stops just short of her. _

_Sophia freezes in fear at the sight of it, but Felicia is totally unafraid._

_Felicia touches the hood of the car and it catches on fire as she does the male driver inside starts screaming in agony as his flesh is devoured in the flames._

_Sophia stares in absolute horror. _

_Felicia disappears and so does the entire burning car leaving no trace of being there. _

Scene: Inside Winchester's Hotel Room.

_Sam's cell phone rings._

_Sam answers it_

Sam: "Hello."

_Sophia is crying on the other end of the line._

Sam: "Who is this?"

Sophia: "Father Clayton?"

Sam: "Sophia?"

_Sam looks at Dean, Dean sits up in his chair he can tell something is wrong by the look on Sam's face. _

_Sophia cries into the phone more barely able to speak._

Sam: "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

_Sam immediately stands up alarmed by her tears_.

Sophia: "Its Felicia she is"

_Sophia pauses to cry more still terrified to reveal what's happened but she finally blurts out._

Sophia: "She's gone!"

Sam: "We'll be right over! Don't go anywhere okay we're on our way!"

_Sam hangs up his cell._

Sam: "Dean we have to go now! Felicia's missing!"

_Dean stands up grabs his jacket and they both head for the car. _

Scene: Moore's Residence

_Sophia sits on the front porch steps still shivering in fear and with tear stained face. _

_Sam and Dean walk up to her now wearing their regular clothes not wanting to take the time to change again besides they figure they will have to tell Sophia who they really are soon anyway. _

_Sophia looks up at them as they arrive. _

Sophia: "I called the police already they are searching all over now. They said there going to put out an Amber Alert. Oh my God, Olivia is going to be devastated."

Dean: "You haven't told her yet?"

Sophia: "I wanted you two to be here when I tell her she just lost her husband now this. Oh how could I let this happen?"

_Tears slowly trickle from Sophia's eyes. _

Sam: "What exactly did happen?"

_Sophia sits back down on the steps and wipes her face with her hand, Sam sits beside her on the same step._.

Sophia: "I just wanted to clean the kitchen up first. I just didn't want Olivia to have to worry about it when she finally came downstairs."

Sam: "Okay."

Sophia: "I didn't mean to upset her."

_Sam and Dean look at each other both worried about what she will tell them._

Sophia: "Felicia wanted to play and I told her I would later and she just got so mad. And then she ran into the street, I tried to run after her, but a car almost ran her over the guy in the car managed to stop just in time.

_Sophia pauses as tears flow down her face again_

_Sam takes out his handkerchief and hands it to her._

Sam: "Here"

Sophia: "Thank you father"

_She takes it and wipes her face a little more._

Sam: "Did Felicia get kidnapped?"

Sophia: "No. that's what I couldn't tell the police, I mean the guy in the car is dead. His car caught fire. I was so terrified Felicia was going to burn up too, but then she just, she just disappeared so did the car. It was like a flash. I still can't believe it was real."

_Dean stares out at the street and points._

Dean: "You say the car stopped short right in front here?"

_Sophia nods_.

_Dean goes over to the street and searches for clues. Dean notices there are no skid marks or burnt car parts, nothing the street is clean, but as he touches the ground where the car was its much colder than the area around that spot. _

_Dean frowns._

Sam: "So have you ever been with the Moore's to St. Maria's?"

Sophia: "Yes, why?"

Sam: "I am just wondering if there was anyone who worked for the church that knew the Moore's well that we might be able to talk with perhaps put together a search party."

Sophia: "It won't do any good. We all stopped going after Father Nicholas died. He was the head priest there since before we were all born. We grew up with Father Nicholas; he adored Olivia so much though."

Sam: "What about Paul?"

Sophia: "Paul, well he didn't like attending the church, but did so only for Felicia's christening. Paul never did like Father Nicholas, he always thought Father Nicholas was a strange creepy old man and I guess maybe he was, but he was very sweet man too. He even performed Olivia's christening when she was a baby.

Sam: "Really, well how about we go inside and I'll make you some tea then you can get Olivia and we can tell her what happened together."

_Sophia puts her head on Sam's shoulder _

Sophia: "Thank you Father Clayton. I just don't know what I'm going to tell her, Felicia means everything to Olivia, I mean everything."

_A few more teardrops fall from her eyes._

_Sam wants to wipe them away for her and brush her hair out of her face, but he's not sure that would be appropriate so he just remains still for now waiting for Dean to return from the street. _

_Dean stares down at the road inquisitively, but Sam can see he's worried and possibly found something while over at the scene of the crime. Dean comes back over after another minute or so. _

Dean: "We need to get her inside."

_Sam nods. Sam helps Sophia up and they all head into the house as soon as they enter Olivia is already coming down the stairs she is carrying a small revolver in her hand._

Olivia: "My baby, she's gone isn't she?"

_Sam and Dean stare at Olivia sadly not knowing how to tell this poor woman the news._

_Sophia walks over to the bottom of the stairs and hugs her._

Sophia: "I am so sorry Olivia!"

_Tears roll down her eyes as she grips Olivia tightly crying on Olivia's shoulder_.

Olivia: "Good, finally she's gone. I can come down stairs; don't cry she wasn't my daughter anymore.

_Sophia pulls away to look into Olivia's eyes shocked to hear this coming from her._

Sophia: "You don't mean that?"

Olivia: "I do, I've known for quite sometime something was wrong with her, it just never felt right even when I was pregnant with Felicia I knew she was evil. I did. I never wanted children I told Paul that, but he insisted we have one. I've been terrified of what would happen to us for four years and now it's finally over she's gone."

_Olivia smiles as a few tears of joy escape her eyes._

_Sophia is stunned she can't believe any of this yet she just stares in shock. _

Sam: "Olivia, why didn't you run or tell someone about Felicia before?"

_Olivia looks up at him suspiciously. _

Olivia: "I tried no one would believe me, they all said I was being selfish because I had to quit work to have her they all thought I just had post partum depression and was making the whole thing up cause I was angry. Well you be angry too if you had the devil growing inside you. They said I should be more grateful that I had such a beautiful family, well now my husband who I loved dearly is dead because of that devil child and now she's gone too.

Dean: Devil child?

_Olivia nods at him._

_Sophia shakes her head in disbelief_

Sophia: "But, but you loved Felicia, I know you do the way you two were together! How can you say that about her?"

Olivia: "Its true Sophia, you know it's true, you don't really believe someone broke in here and slaughtered everyone and left her alive did you? You know Felicia killed them, she killed them all."

_Olivia walks into the living room still holding the revolver she stares at it._

_Sam looks worried she might decide to use it on herself so he decides now is the time to get serious and tell them the truth about what's going on here. _

Sam: "My name is not Father Clayton it's Sam Winchester. I know that we said we're from St. Mary's but we're not priests, we are hunters and this isn't over. You're daughter is gone, but she may come back anytime and you are just not safe in this house please you need to come with us so we can take you somewhere safe until we find her."

_Dean stares at Sam surprised he's revealing the truth to them, but he realizes quickly that it is necessary to get to the bottom of this hunt and they will need these ladies cooperation in order to do that. . _

_Sophia stares at Sam now in more shock than ever that he's been lying to her this whole time. _

Sophia: "Hunters? Father Clayton what are you talking about?"

Dean: "He's right, we're not priests okay we just said that to get you to talk to us, I'm Dean and the truth is we hunt ghosts, monsters, even little girls with evil in them if we have to its our job and right now finding Felicia is very important otherwise more people could wind up dead or worse the real devil Lucifer might show up! Do you understand?"

Olivia: "I do, I understand, it's not really over it will never be over not unless I do this."

_Olivia brings the gun up to her head ready to pull the trigger and kill herself, Sam tackles Olivia as the gun goes off the bullet hitting the wall instead of her head._

_Sophia screams and Dean grabs her out of instinct to protect her from the bullet._

_Sam grabs the gun and scrabbles to his feet quickly to get up and off of Olivia before she tries to hurt herself again or him. _

_Olivia holds her hand out as she rises to her knees and sobs. _

Olivia: "Give it back! You don't understand I have to do this! Give it back!"

Sam: "No! This isn't the answer just calm down."

Dean: "We can protect you if you let us, but you have to trust us alright!"

_Sophia pushes Dean away_.

Sophia: "Trust you, you lied to me, to both of us, you're talking about ghosts and monsters like they're real you're both insane!"

Sam: "Look, yes we lied before, but these monsters are real we aren't lying about that, you know what you saw Sophia; you know this is not right please."

Olivia: "You want to help us, but how, I've tried to kill her before. Bullets don't work, not on her. When she turned two I caught her on the floor of the kitchen with our dog Pepper's eyes in her hand, she cut them out with a butter knife. When she was three I found her burying dead rabbits in our backyard. There was blood everywhere at least 30 dead animals, when I asked her why she did it she said she liked to play with their insides more than their outsides. That's when I tried to kill her the first time, I put poison in her food first, then I tried smothering her with a pillow finally I took her for a drive in the country and shot her with that very gun you have in your hand I saw her fall off the side of a cliff when I shot her. I thought it was finally over, but when I arrived home she was sitting on the front porch asking if she could go play in the park. She didn't have a scratch on her. My daughter is the devil and I'm responsible for it. Kill me and this ends now before anyone else gets hurt."

Sophia: "You never told me any of this!?"

Olivia: "I couldn't Paul wouldn't let me. He loved her and no matter what I tried to do he never gave up on believing she could be good now he's dead because of it. He's dead!"

_Olivia bursts out in more tears both terrified and depressed_.

Sam: "She's not the devil, she's just carries the mark of the beast. She's a conduit, a vessel he's using her somehow, but if we can find a way to break the link between them we may just be able to save your daughter and stop this."

Sophia: "What do we have to do then?"

Dean: "Leave this house with us for starters."

S_ophia grabs Olivia off of the floor and helps her collect a few personal items before heading out to the boys' car. The boys go outside to wait for them by the car. _

Sam: "We can take them to Bobby's."

_Dean nods. _

_Sophia and Olivia quickly come out to the car._

Dean: "Alright ladies we're taking a little road trip."

Scene: On the highway several hours later.

_Olivia is asleep in the backseat resting her head on Sophia's shoulder, but Sophia is wide awake still trying to process all that's happen. _

_Sam looks back at her through the rearview mirror and feels bad so he tries to comfort her. _

Sam: "You'll be safe where we are taking you, Bobby Singer our friend will make sure too look out for you keep you safe and she shouldn't be able to find you there okay.

Sophia: "I've known them for so long Olivia is one of my best friends I can't believe she didn't tell me about any of this. On top of which I find out the devil is real, that ghost and monsters are real unbelievable! None of this is okay."

Dean: "She probably didn't want to scare you that is why she didn't tell you."

Sophia: Yeah, well I am totally terrified now! How are you two going to save Felicia?

Dean: "We'll get back to you on that one. Its not going to be easy, she's must have some serious power on her side, but we've got an arsenal in the trunk and Bobby will enlighten us on when we get there on where her location might be."

_Sophia nods slightly and leans back putting her cheek on top of Olivia's head as she tries to rest but she is still much too afraid to sleep yet._

Sam: "I've been reading in Dad's journal and well normal the mark of the beast is found on one's forehead or right hand, but Dean you said it was under her arm instead right?"

Dean: "Yeah so, what does that mean?"

Sam: "That it is no ordinary mark of the beast. What color was it was it black or red?"

Dean: "Red."

Sam: "Then that changes things, she's been branded. She wasn't born this way."

Dean: "Are you saying someone did this to her?"

Sam: "Yeah when she was very young probably as an infant, who ever did this to her is the one planning these attacks."

Scene: Bobby's house.

Bobby: "Are either of you two ladies hungry I can make you something to eat?"

_Both Olivia and Sophia shake their heads neither can fathom eating right now. _

Dean: "Well I'm starving I'll be right back."

_Bobby rolls his eyes as Dean Heads for Bobby's kitchen to make himself a sandwich_.

Bobby: "Well make me some coffee while you're in there boy."

_Dean feels more comfortable being back in Bobby's place and treats it as though it's his own as he muddles around the kitchen_ now easily finding everything he will need to make his sandwich and a pot of coffee.

Sam: "Olivia, can I ask you when did your daughter get that mark under her arm?"

Olivia: I don't know it's just always been there I guess why?

Sam: "Well you said you thought something felt wrong when you were pregnant with her what did it feel like?"

Olivia: "Oh uh she was totally calm like she never kicked or moved nothing I kept thinking how can she be so calm and yet I felt so much.

_Olivia pauses not wanting to reveal how she felt at the time._

Bobby: "Go on this is important we need to know everything."

Olivia: "I felt so much rage like I was angry all the time, the doctors said it was just my hormones, but I knew that couldn't be true. I couldn't stop watching all these strange programs and reading these books about war and death. I never liked watching television before I became pregnant with my daughter. I never read that kind of dark stuff either before, but I felt drawn to it like by reading it I was feeding this information straight to the baby. It was the most disturbing experience I will never be able to forget it."

_Dean returns with a sandwich in his hand and a cup of coffee for Bobby._

_Bobby nods at Dean and takes it_.

Dean: "So what do you think Bobby?"

Bobby: "I think you two needs to make up the beds downstairs in the panic room for them well I try to figure this one out. Ya'll must be exhausted after your trip so go ahead downstairs and relax. Don't hesitate to holler if you need anything I'll send one of these _idjiots_ to fetch it for ya.

Sophia: "Thank you uh. Bobby."

_Bobby smiles a bit at them then go over to his desk to look something up._

_Sam leads the ladies downstairs and helps them get set up for the night. _

_Dean goes upstairs to grab some blankets for everyone when he accidently knocks a shoebox full of old papers off the shelf in Bobby's closet. Dean puts the blankets down to pick up the papers and he notices that one of them is Bobby's birth certificate it says his birthday is March 25__th__. _

Flashback begins

Timeline: March 24, 1992

Scene: The woods not too far from Bobby's house

_John runs with his rifle in his hand, his breathing is heavy and he stops quickly and hides behind a tree for a second to wait for Bobby to catch up._

_Bobby whistles to John already much father ahead of him. _

_John is surprised by this, but quickly runs to catch up with him_.

Bobby: "Did you shoot it and leave the explosives like I told ya?"

John: "Yeah, but damn that thing is fast it just wouldn't stop coming at me."

Bobby: "It's not a thing it's a wendigo!"

_John nods._

Bobby: "You've got to keep your wits about you out here I'm not going to be able to come with you next time so pay attention. If the wendigo trips the explosives then it's goodbye to that son of a bitch."

John: "Yeah, well good riddance it's already killed seven hikers this month alone."

Bobby: "It's feeding season for them, but its hunting season for us all year round so you know never a dull moment."

John: "I realize that. Hey look, so the boys they uh want to meet you. I've told them all about you and how you saved my life in Flagstaff, by the way thanks again for that."

Bobby: "Hey, that's my job so don't worry about it. But, I don't know about meeting your kids I mean kids have never really been my thing ya know."

John: "Yeah, I figured you say no, but look it's just well they won't stop bugging me about it and I mean can you just drop by for a few minutes."

Bobby: "Well it is my birthday tomorrow so I guess hell why not! Just bring them by and I'll barbeque or something."

_John smiles_

_Suddenly the explosives go off. _

_John and Bobby stare in the direction of the fire, they can hear the Wendigo screaming out in pain as it fries to death. _

Bobby: "Barbeques ready!"

_John laughs. _

Flashback ends.

_Dean smiles and puts the certificate back in the box with the rest of the papers, grabs the blankets and heads down towards the basement_.

Scene: Inside the Panic Room

Sam: Well you two will be very safe in here, iron covered walls, devil's traps, plenty of rock salt this place is perfectly designed to keep any creature out.

_Castiel appears in the room suddenly_

_Both ladies scream shocked to see him just come out of nowhere_

_Sam sighs_

Sam: "Well almost any creature."

Castiel: "Hello Sam."

Sam: "Cas what is it now? We're sort of busy here."

Castiel: "I came because people are dying."

Sam: "Where?"

Castiel: "Everywhere, but specifically the ones I'm referring to our lovers."

Sam: "Lovers?"

Castiel: "Yes, lovers brought together by Cherubs?"

Sam: "uh Cherubs?"

Castiel: "I believe you refer to them as Cupid."

Sam: "Cupid, seriously?"

Castiel: "Yes though I don't think the Cherub is responsible, but never the less it's important we check it out."

Sam: "Well it's more important we find the conduit first."

_Castiel stares surprised._

Castiel: "What conduit?"

Sam: "Her name is Felicia, she is a little girl and this here is her mother Olivia."

Olivia: "Uh um Hello."

_Castiel looks at her and can see the fear in her eyes. . _

Castiel: "You are afraid. Don't be I won't hurt you."

Sophia: "What are you?"

Sam: "This is Castiel, he's an angel, um Cas this is Sophia, she's the last person to see Felicia alive."

Castiel: "Hello"

Sophia: Angel? Are you serious?

_Dean walks in with the blankets_.

Dean: "Afraid so sweetheart, angels are real too, and they are bigger pests than their worth trust me. Oh uh no offense Cas."

Castiel: "None taken."

Sam: "Look we need to let them get some sleep."

Sophia: "Well I doubt either of us will be able to sleep after all this."

Castiel: "I can put you to sleep if you would like."

_Castiel raises his fingers preparing to touch them on the forehead. _

_Sam grabs Castiel's arm to stop him. _

Sam: "Dude, no don't come on that's weird."

_Castiel shrugs. _

_Sophia stares at them a bit confused. _

Olivia: "If you find Felicia what are you going to do?"

Dean: "Well Bobby may be able to get rid of the mark and break the link between her and the devil."

Olivia: "If he can't you have my permission to kill her."

Sophia: "Olivia!!"

Olivia: "Oh don't look at me like that! I know it's awful! It is not that I want her dead, its just I know what she's capable off and she's getting stronger. I don't want to see these people get hurt."

Sam: "Don't worry about us we are use to getting hurt."

Dean: Yeah comes with the territory.

Castiel: "Are my services required?"

_Sam looks at Dean_

Dean: "Dude, what are you like 1-800 Angels R Us?"

_Castiel stares unsure of what that means. _

_Dean rolls his eyes._

Dean: "Will call if we need ya okay."

_Castiel nods and disappears_

Sam: "Dude, did you know cupids exist?"

Dean: "Seriously?"

Sam: "Yeah, according to Castiel they do, and there seems to be some trouble with Cupid's lovers dying so after we're done with this one, he wants us to help him deal with it."

Dean: "Oh hell well this Valentine's Day sucks already, I'm ready for St. Paddy's so I can get drunk."

Bobby: "Sam! Dean!"

Sam: "Ladies, you have a good night, we'll check back with ya later."

Dean: "Yeah and Sammy here will even read ya a bedtime story."

Olivia and Sophia half smile at that then nod.

_Sam rolls his eyes_.

_The boys lock the panic room door and head upstairs. _

Scene: Bobby's living room

Dean: "What is it Bobby, you find a lead?"

_Bobby nods_

Bobby: "Yeah, well it looks like there may be more conduits like her coming its all part of the end of days. Lucifer will use them to help destroy us."

Dean: "Damn, I thought you had good news."

Bobby: "Hold on, I might I think I found away to break the link between them but we are going to need to make a special serum and rub it on the mark. Here's a list of ingredients we'll need."

_Bobby holds out the list and quickly glances over the ingredients need for the serum_

_Dean notices one ingredient in particular_.

Dean: Viagra?

Bobby: "Yeah there should be some in the downstairs bathroom check the medicine cabinet."

_Sam and Dean stare awkwardly at Bobby like he just revealed too muc_h _information. _

Bobby: "Oh just go get it will ya!"

_Sam goes to get the Viagra. _

_Dean rereads the list._

Dean: "Wait we also need demon blood for this?"

Bobby: "Yeah, so?"

Dean: "Bobby, you know I don't want Sammy around that stuff its too dangerous for him."

Bobby: "Then you go get it."

Dean: "Alright, but I mean well I guess I can summon one, but that's always such a pain in the ass they never cooperate."

Bobby: "Well you could you know get some from Sam."

Dean: "No, I don't want to do that."

_Sam comes back in with the bottle of Viagra._

Sam: "Do what?"

Dean: "Nothing, never mind hey look so I'm going to go get the rest of this stuff, you just sit tight alright."

Sam: "Uh. Okay I'll catch up on some research here, call if there's a problem.

_Dean nods. _

_Dean grabs his jacket pulls out his car keys then heads to the front door. _

Bobby: "Oh and while you're out don't forget to buy groceries this time idjiot, you keep eating up all my food up and we have guests so we need real provisions so don't just buy junk food this time."

_Sam laughs._

_Dean grumbles to himself a bit and leaves. _

Flashback begins.

Scene: The Impala pulls up in front of Bobby's salvage yard.

Timeline: March 25, 1992

_John gets out of the car then stops too take a look around. _

_Sam and Dean bolt out of the backseat ready to meet Mr. Singer. _

_John turns just in time to see the boys running up towards the house_.

John: "Halt!"

_Sam and Dean both stop running immediately_

John: "What did I tell you boys? God damn it this isn't a playground!"

_Dean frowns_

Dean: "This is way better than some lame playground look at all the vintage cars up in this joint; I bet we'd make a bundle selling these parts on the black Market."

_Sam bows his head sadly a bit afraid of what his dad's response to that will be. _

John: "Just be careful, walk don't run and look out for Rumsfeld he isn't keen on visitors let him get a good whiff of ya so he knows you're not evil."

_Dean nods and starts to head for the house again._

_Sam follows him slowly._

John: "What's the matter now Sam?"

Sam: "What if he doesn't like me?"

John: "Then he'll kill ya."

_Sam gasps_

_John grins_

John: "Its okay Sammy, you'll be fine trust me."

Sam scoffs thinking to himself why should I trust you? You've been lying to me my whole life about this hunting monsters stuff.

_Dean gets to the house first and Rumsfeld comes over sniffs him and Dean leans down to pet him. Rumsfeld allows him to do so then goes back over to his corner of the porch and lies back down again. _

_Dean starts banging on the door as loudly and fast as possible._

John: "Dean, stop that!"

Dean: "What this is a big house I want him to know we're here."

_John rolls his eyes. _

_Rumsfeld gets off the porch and comes over to sniff Sam. _

_Rumsfeld barks at him. _

_Sam hides behind John for a moment._

John: "Rumsfeld sit!"

_Rumsfeld sits, but keeps his eye out on Sam still growling at him a bit._

Sam: "The dog hates me already."

John: "He doesn't hate you; he's probably just not use to kids."

Sam: "He didn't do that with Dean."

Dean: "Yeah, the dog probably thinks you are a monster Sam."

_Dean laughs_

Sam: "Shut up jerk!"

_Sam steps on Dean's foot_

Dean: "Don't be so sensitive bitch!"

_Dean punches Sam in the arm_

Sam: "Ow! That hurt!"

_Sam pushes Dean away. _

John: "Boys!"

_Sam and Dean pull and push at each other. _

_John grabs them both by the arm and pulls them apart starting to get very frustrated with their behavior. Bobby finally opens the door after he's been watching them on the porch for a few minutes and sees the boys wrestling. Dean has Sam's head crammed under his armpit_.

Bobby: "Oh well I see the idjiots are here!"

John: "Boys, this is Bobby Singer."

_Sam and Dean stop wrestling and try to compose themselves a bit._

_Bobby laughs_

Bobby: "Well at least they'll make fine hunters some day they've already got the fight in them."

Bobby: "So let me guess, you must be Dean."

_Bobby notices Dean has a black eye that's starting to heal. _

Bobby: "Hey what happen to your eye son?"

Dean: "I got in a fight in school, but you should see the other guy he's got two broken ribs and two black eyes."

_Bobby chuckles a bit. _.

Bobby: "What did he do? Steal your girl?"

Dean: "Nah, he'd be dead if he did that. He just called my brother a bitch; nobody is allowed to do that, but me. Then when he pushed Sam on the playground well I had to kick his butt."

Bobby: "I see so then you must be Sam."

_Sam nods._

Sam: "Hello, sorry we uh were fighting on your porch Mr. Singer."

Bobby: "Its cool, its good practice for later."

_Sam looks a bit confused. _

Sam: "Later?"

Dean: "He means when we become hunters."

Sam: "Oh yeah."

_Sam sighs sadly and looks down at his feet._

_Bobby can tell he's upset, but he doesn't pry yet. _

Bobby: Well come on ya'll I've got chili and barbeque out in back.

Dean: "Cool!"

_Dean rushes inside and immediately heads for the kitchen and through the back door to the backyard_.

John: "Thanks for having us over Bobby."

Bobby: "No problem, it beats being alone today of all days I guess."

Sam: "What's today?"

Bobby: "Just another day kid though I was born sometime back when on the same date."

Sam: "It is it really your birthday Mr. Singer?"

Bobby: "Yeah it is, uh but you can just call me Bobby kid."

_Sam looks at John_

_John nods to let him know its okay to call him that_.

Sam: "Okay, well Happy Birthday Mr. Bobby uh sir. I've been practicing my Latin; maybe you can quiz me on it later."

_Sam smiles shyly then heads out back to look for Dean. _

_John and Bobby laugh as they follow behind him_.

Bobby: "Cute kid. John."

John: "Yeah, well he must get it from his mom's side."

Bobby: "I'll bet he does."

_The three of them get out back to Bobby's back yard where Dean is there petting Rumsfeld again and his hands and face are covered in barbeque sauce already_.

_Bobby smiles_ when he sees him.

_John frowns, Sam rolls his eyes then goes to sit down beside Dean at the picnic table. _

John: "Dean, boy I thought I raised you better than that."

_Dean stares at them a bit confuse with a face full of barbeque sauce_

Dean: "What?"

_John rolls his eyes_.

Bobby: "Oh its fine, raising kids on your own has got to be tough especially with what we do."

John: "Well thanks to you Bobby I still get to go home to them even if it's only some nights. Those are the best nights. They keep me going. That's why I wanted you to meet them and see for yourself.

Bobby realizes for the first time exactly how much saving John's life means; it's not just about him. He's happy he can go home to his boys. Well I can see why. They must be quite a handful, but I'll admit they're pretty adorable kids.

Bobby: "Well eat up ya'll and don't worry about it John I've got your back and if your boys ever are in danger I'll take care of it I promise."

_Bobby holds out his hand_

_John smiles and shakes Bobby's hand happy he's found such a caring friend. _

Bobby: "Sam and Dean you guys want to here about how I saved your dad from a witch that had him cornered?"

_Sam and Dean look at each other both excited then look back at Bobby. _

Sam and Dean at the same time both say: "Yeah tell us Bobby tell us!!"

_Bobby laughs and sits down on the picnic bench across from them to tell the story. _

_Flashback ends _

Bobby: You uh need a napkin there son?

Dean: Nah. Hey Bobby can you tell us about your adventures like a really gory one.

Bobby: You like scary stories do ya?

Dean: Oh yeah, Nightmare on Elm Street rocks.

Bobby laughs

Sam: Oh I hate that movie.

Bobby: Gives you nightmares?

Sam nods.

Bobby: Well I'm with you Sam, I see enough of that stuff in real life don't need to see it on TV too if you know what I mean.

John grabs some barbeque and sits down on the picnic table bench next to Bobby.

Sam sits on the other side next to Dean and starts putting some salad on his plate and one hot dog.

Dean grabs two more hot dogs and a hold butt load of ketchup

Flashback ends.

23


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Scene: In an open field next to a river.

_Felicia stands by the burnt car with the driver's corpse still burning to ash inside his car. _

_Felicia watches as the car slowly rolls down into the river and disappears from her view. _

_Paul quickly appears in the field and smiles at her while flashing his all black eyes. _

_Felicia turns to look at him then she grins at him. _

Felicia: "Daddy your back!!"

_Paul holds his hands open and Felicia runs to hug her father. He picks her up and holds her._

Paul: "Good job sweetie you made it here all by yourself."

Felicia: "What about mommy is she coming?"

Paul: "I'm afraid mommy has fallen in with some bad, bad people sweetie pie so we need to rescue her from them."

_Felicia pouts a bit upon hearing this news. _

Felicia: "But, I'm scared daddy"

Paul: "Oh don't be scared you're a big girl now so no need to be scared not anymore. Lucifer is coming soon he will want to meet you, but first we need to kill these bad people and save mommy okay.

_Felicia nods at him then smiles_

Felicia: "Then can we go get some ice cream?"

_Paul laughs_

Paul: "Sure, baby then you can have all the ice cream you want."

_Felicia grins again as Paul carries her out of the field off towards a road. _

Scene: An abandoned dirt clearing

_Dean has drawn several devils' traps all around the clearing in a big circle and one really big version of the mark of the beast symbol right in the middle of the devil's traps. He plans to summon a demon so he can kill it and get the blood they will need for the serum. _

_Dean steps outside of the big circle and grabs Ruby's knife from the trunk of the Impala and an old book. He looks around for just a moment then proceeds to read the summoning spell from the book. _

_Dean waits anxiously for a few moments, but no demon appears. He turns around to look once more and is about ready to leave when he turns in the opposite direction to see Castiel standing behind him with a stern look on his face. _

_Dean steps back surprised to see him again so soon. _

Dean: "Dude, what's with the popping in all the time can't you at least give me a little warning before you just show up like that?"

_Castiel ignores Dean's request and proceeds with his own dire warning._

Castiel: "Dean, you are headed down a dangerous path; the demon you have summoned is a very ancient and evil one."

Dean: "Yeah, what else is new? But, we need this demon's blood for the serum."

Castiel: "I'm concerned something bad will happen to you when this demon arrives."

_Dean stares at Castiel for a moment and can tell how serious the angel is about his fears. _

_Castiel frowns with worry. _

Dean: "Well I'll be fine."

_Suddenly the demon he summoned appears right beside Dean instead of inside the protective circle like he'd planned. Dean is thrown telekinetically clear across the clearing knocking him into a distant tree. _

_Castiel realizes right away that it's not a demon after all its Lucifer himself, but this time he is in a replica of Jessica Moore's vessel though Castiel isn't aware of the connection Lucifer's vessel has to the Winchesters just yet._

_Castiel glares at Lucifer and moves into the middle of the circle for protection. _

Lucifer: "Where's Sam? I need to speak with him soon."

Castiel: "You stay away from Sam!"

Lucifer: "Castiel why are you even here? Shouldn't you be off saving some lovers I hear a cherub's gone rogue killing his charges."

Castiel: "I smelled a rat so I knew I needed to be here to protect Dean."

Lucifer: "Protect Dean?

_Lucifer looks over at Dean's unconscious body still lying on the ground_.

Lucifer: "Oh there is no need for that. I know what Dean wants. He wants some demon blood. Well I happen to have some to give him."

_Lucifer pulls out a vial of demon blood and drops it right in front of Castiel. _

_Castiel looks down at it, but doesn't pick it up. He looks up and continues glaring at Lucifer _

_Dean slowly painfully wakes up then gets back up from being thrown holding his arm and wincing while staring at Lucifer shocked to see him in Jessica's body and very worried. _

_Lucifer looks over at Dean again_

Lucifer: "You really should be a lot more careful when you summon things you never know just who might show up these days. I was hoping to persuade you to listen to reason and let me talk with Sam it's very important I speak with him."

Dean: "You can't have Sam so what is it you're really after ass monkey? What have you done with the girl?

Lucifer: "I'm here to help you actually. See if you want to save the darling little Moore family including Felicia than you're going to need blood am I right? So I brought you some"

_Castiel still very angry and sure Lucifer is lying yells at him. _

Castiel: "What have you done to the girl!?"

Lucifer: "I didn't do anything, her father did everything. He put the mark on her when she was a baby. He's been one of my loyal followers for quite some time he finally got what he wanted he's a full fledged demon so now he wants to give up his wife and daughter as a sacrifice to me. He loves and worships me that much. I don't really need his help or his sacrifices, but it's nice to be liked everyone needs someone to love them isn't that right Dean."

_Dean just glares at him, but doesn't respond his arm still hurts pretty badly. _

Castiel: "You just want Sam as your vessel we get it, but why the new one?"

Lucifer: "Well Nick has been getting a bit rough around the edges and being Jessica just feels so right for now, but yes eventually I'll need Sam all too myself. I know that's hard for you to accept Dean. You are use to being the numero Uno man in your brother's life, but I promise you I'll take good care of him, he is mine to protect. We belong together that's why I've taken this new form. He doesn't want to talk to me, but Jessica he will listen to"

_Lucifer smiles trying to reassure Dean he means Sam no harm. _

Dean: "You listen to me you son of a bitch! If you ever come near Sam again I will find a way to summon Michael here to fuck you up do you understand me!!"

Lucifer: "If you do that then what will happen to poor little Jessica here?"

Dean: "She's dead already you aren't the real Jessica you're just conjured up a replica somehow. You think pretending to be her will get you anywhere with Sam? Well you can forget it you stupid piece of crap!"

Lucifer: "Maybe so, but Sam still loves Jessica I think he'd want to rescue her family and I can help you do that."

Dean: "Family?"

Lucifer: "Yes, Paul is Jessica's cousin on her father's side. I can't even tell you how much fun we had with her mother's side of the family."

_Lucifer smirks _

Dean: "Why? Why use them? What do they have to do with all of this?"

Lucifer: "Ask Sam!"

_Lucifer disappears as lightening flashes from above._

_Castiel looks around to see where he went, but Lucifer doesn't return._

_Dean walks back over closer. Castiel picks up the vial of blood at his feet and checks it to see that it really is authentic. _

_Dean looks at Castiel very scared now. Castiel can see how upset he is about all of this._

Castiel: "I'm sorry about this Dean."

_Dean feels himself about ready to cry, but holds back._

Dean thinks to himself, I hate that son of a bitch! How can things get any worse? How am I supposed to break this sick news to Sam! After what he told me about Jessica last night! He still loves her. This is going to break his heart again! Damn it I want to rip that bastard apart for this using Jessica's family to get to him, trying to take Sam from me! I will kill him I swear to God I will!

_Dean can't help feeling like wants to punch something he's so angry. Castiel can read Dean's thoughts and can tell how angry he is now." _

Castiel: "You want to hit me Dean? Do it if it'll make you feel better"

_Dean looks at him again surprised by his offer, but he knows hitting an angel in the face always hurts his hand more than anything else. Besides he would rather stab Lucifer instead. _

Dean: "No! Just get in the car and let's go I have to see Sam!"

_Castiel nods and gets in the car with Dean as they drive back to the house. _

Scene: Bobby's house

_Sam is in the kitchen researching on his laptop. His eyes are starting too droop, but he promised himself he wouldn't fall asleep until after Dean returned with the ingredients they need for the serum. _

Sam thinks to himself, it's not like sleeping is any fun anymore nowadays after everything that happens, I never sleep well unless I know Dean's safe anyway so better brew another pot of coffee and wait till he gets back so we can get this over with.

_Sam stands up about to make another pot of coffee when Sophia enters the room wearing a women's robe that belonged to Bobby's dead wife that he let her borrow. _

_Sam is surprised a bit to see her up and even more surprised at how pretty she looks in the soft pink silk robe with not much else underneath. _

Sophia: "I don't mean to disturb you."

Sam: "No, its fine couldn't sleep huh?"

_Sophia shakes her head a bit._

Sophia: "I just keep picturing Felicia's face in my head right before she disappeared."

Sam: "Yeah, I know that feeling. I was just getting ready to make some coffee. Would you like some?"

_Sophia nods at sits down at the kitchen table. Sam begins to prepare to make coffee._

Sophia: "Why do you do this Sam?"

_Sam stares a bit confused by her meaning_

Sophia: "I mean you and your brother hunt monsters that isn't really normal?"

_Sam nods a bit understanding her now. _

Sam: "Yeah, well our father raised us in this business we didn't really have much of a choice really, but someone has to do it."

_Sophia looks up at him confused by this_

Sophia: "Why would he do that?"

_Sam sighs_

Sam: "Well our mother she was killed by a demon when I was a baby and well he became a hunter to find her killer."

_Sophia frowns sad to hear such a horrible thing happen to Sam's family._

Sophia: "Did he find the uh demon?"

Sam: "Yes, eventually, but he died before he could kill him so my brother did."

Sophia: "Well good, I'm glad at least there is one less to worry about out there."

_Sam nods once in agreement then turns the coffee maker on. _

Sophia: "You know sometimes I wish I could find Mike's killer?"

_Sam looks at her with confusion and she can tell he doesn't know who Mike is. _

Sophia: "Oh Mike was my boyfriend, we'd been together well since I was a little girl. I remember when I first came here none of the other little kids would even talk to me, but Mikey he just came right over and offered to carry my book bag. He was such a sweet and affectionate guy, a very loving and honest person. His family had money though and well mine didn't so they didn't think we were a suitable match."

_Sam frowns at the thought of such snobbery. _

Sam: "What did he think?"

_Sophia smiles_

Sophia: "Oh Mike didn't care about any of that, he loved me and I loved him so that's all that mattered to him. He was going to propose to me on my birthday last year but."

_Sophia pauses trying not to cry about it. _

Sophia: "Well he didn't get to."

_Sam walks over and sits down by her at the kitchen table._

Sam: "Do you mind if I ask how he was killed?"

Sophia: "Strange thing of it he was with Paul when it happened. They were good friends. Mike was coming out of their house when some guy in a car just drove by and started shooting. Mike got hit by a stray bullet, Paul called 911 for him, but by the time they got Mikey to the hospital he'd already passed away. I was working over at the Rivers' house when I heard the news. I didn't even get to say goodbye."

_A tear forms in Sophia's eye and slides down her cheek. _

_Sam can't help himself this time he puts his hand up to her face and wipes the tear off._

_Sophia smiles at him and he smiles back. He totally understands her pain at the moment knowing the pain of losing loved ones himself all to well. _

Sophia: "You know that's been the only drive by shooting to ever happen in Willow Brook. This is a quite upscale suburb not the type to have a lot of murders or crime, well not until recently anyway. Mike was just one of the first, and Paul and his family was the latest, but there have been other murders around town. None of them ever seemed connected before. Police blame in on the immigrants that have come to the area over the years, but I disagree with that. I immigrated here myself and I know many who have and they would never do anything like that. Now well since you're here I guess it must be something supernatural happening huh?"

_Sam frowns_

Sam: "I'm afraid so. You know that's the worst part about our job is traveling to all these places and having to tell people that their loves ones not only are dead, but something supernatural is behind it. They usually think we're totally crazy at first, but once they realize we are telling the truth it's usually worse for them. Like not only have they lost someone they love, but now their lives will never be the same again. They can never go back, always looking over their shoulder for something evil to get them too. That is just no way to live really and I hate to be the bearer of bad news. But, sometimes it's necessary to keep people alive. If they know the truth they can better defend themselves and others. I should have told my girlfriend the truth too maybe then she'd still be alive."

Sophia: "Something supernatural killed your girlfriend too?"

_Sam nods then gets up again. Sam goes to get the coffee maker and pour them both a cup. _

Sam: "It was awhile ago back when I was trying to be someone I'm not. Her name was Jessica, Jessica Moore and."

_Sophia interrupts him and gasps for a moment at the mention of her name_.

Sophia: "Jessica was your girlfriend?"

Sam: "Yes, we went to Stanford together. I wanted to propose to her too, but I never got the chance. The same demon that killed my mother killed her."

Sophia: "I knew Jessica, she's related to Paul right?

_Sam drops the coffee mugs full of coffee on the floor when he hears that breaking both mugs and spilling hot coffee all over the floor._

_Dean comes in the front door right away._

Dean: "Sam! Sam! Where are you?"

_Sam looks up as Dean comes into the kitchen. He's still shocked by what Sophia just said. _

Dean: "Sam we need to talk now!"

_Sophia wipes another tear from her eye and gets up to go back downstairs to the panic room. _

_Castiel appears in the kitchen and immediately notices the spilled coffee and broken mug. _

Castiel: "You dropped something."

_Sam tries to focus he can't believe he hadn't put the pieces together yet. All this time he never thought this Moore family was the same as Jessica's family. _

Dean: "Lucifer is here Sam!"

_Sam finally looks at Dean as Dean sits down at the table. _

Sam: "What?"

Dean: "He came when I tried to summon the demon."

Castiel: "Lucifer is responsible for this Sam, for all of it. We can't let him get to you."

_Castiel decides Sam is about to be really sad when he hears what Dean has to say so he begins to pick up the pieces of broken mug off the floor and clean up the spilled coffee so Sam doesn't have to. _

_Castiel is a bit surprised for just a second he feels like drinking a bit of the coffee off the floor just to taste it, but he ignores this strange urge to do so and wonders why he even has such an urge. _

_Sam can already feel himself getting a headache, he puts his fingers on his nose and blinks his eyes to try and make the pain go away. It doesn't! _

Sam: "I don't understand why would Lucifer let ya'll go?"

Dean: "He doesn't want us Sammy, he wants you! That son of a bitch is running around in Jessica's skin now."

_Sam can feel his blood boiling inside he is so enraged to here this. He immediately remembers how Lucifer came to him in a dream as Jessica. How he tricked him and pretended to be her for him! The recollection of it makes Sam want to hurl. Now he's back in her meat suit using her family against him_.

Sam: "Where is he?"

Dean: "We don't know he disappeared, but listen Sam there's more to it turns out."

_Dean pauses not happy about having to break this news to Sam. _

Sam: "Jessica is related to the Moore family."

_Dean is surprised for a moment he's figured it out, but then relieved too that he already knows the truth. _

_Sam walks over to the table and sits down. Bobby comes into his kitchen. _

Bobby: "Well did you get the stuff?"

_Dean nods and gets back up to put his duffle bag on the table._

_Dean hands Bobby a bag full of the other ingredients for the serum except the demon blood. _

_Castiel pulls the demon blood out of his trench coat pocket. _

_Sam immediately stares at the vial he can't help wanting to drink it and go kill Lucifer, but he doesn't dare make a move towards the bottle. He knows it will only make things worse for them all if he starts drinking again. _

_Dean doesn't even like seeing the substance near Sam. He stares at Sam looking worried as Castiel hands the vial to Bobby._

Dean: "Castiel, you and Bobby work on the serum I need to talk to Sam alone for a minute."

_Castiel nods and leaves the room with Bobby. _

_Dean closes the sliding doors to the kitchen so they have a bit of privacy. _

_Dean looks back at Sam really worried and scared for him. _

_Dean's arm still hurts from hitting that tree, so he takes off his jacket and puts it on the chair. _

_Dean looks at his arm and its bleeding. _

_Sam sees it too and frowns. _

Sam: "Oh uh let me patch it up."

_Sam makes a move to stand back up, but Dean interrupts him. _

Dean: "No later, just relax a minute Sammy. I know this is a lot to handle man. Are you okay?

_Sam shakes his head. His hands are also shaking a bit. _

Sam: "No, Dean I'm really not. I mean why her?"

_Dean sits down back down across from Sam at the table _

Dean: "Because Lucifer's a dick that's why! He's trying to use her to get to you. But, it's not really her Sammy, it's not! Jessica is gone now and her family doesn't deserve this, neither does ours. But, you have to let her go Sam so we can get through this."

_Sam looks at Dean then slams his fist on the table. _

_Dean jumps a bit from the sound now more worried about him than ever. _

Sam: "Let her go?! How? She's been gone a long while now Dean! But, I still can't let her go! I think about her all the time, I dream about her at least once a week! I can't stop that! I never should have gotten involved with her. This is my fault, her death and now this, her family is all going to die because of me Dean!"

_Dean frowns_

Dean: "No Sam! It's not because of you! You can't keep doing this. You can't keep blaming yourself for everything that happens it's not all your fault so just stop doing that it isn't helping and isn't healthy dude."

Sam: "Well if that isnt' the pot calling the kettle guilty. You do it too. You blame yourself for everything all the time Dean, so why should I feel any different?"

_Dean doesn't know how to respond to that he knows what Sam says is true, but he has to keep his game face on and protect Sam right now so he refuses to agree with him. He just stares at Sam._

Sam: "Lately I can't stop thinking about the day we met. It was the day before her birthday."

Flashback begins

Date: January 23, 2003

Scene: A bookstore near Stanford University Campus

_Sam is inside searching for a book about California Law when Jessica walks into the store. _

_Sam doesn't see her walk in he keeps looking on the shelves for the book he needs. _

_Jessica also starts walking through the aisles searching for a gift, a very special book she wants to buy as a present. _

_She walks right by him and neither of them noticed each other as Sam has his head buried in the law book he has found and Jessica keeps searching for her own book. _

_Sam heads to the register to purchase his book along with other school supplies and eventually Jessica joins the line a few people behind him. _

_Sam buys his book and supplies them leaves the store, but as he is walking down the sidewalk he remembers he left his advanced calculator on the register counter in the bookstore. _

_Sam turns around to head back to the store as Jessica exits after just purchasing her new book wearing a cute baby blue t-shirt with a smurf on it and dark denim jeans. Sam bums into her on accident rushing to get back into the store. Jessica drops her book on the ground._

_Jessica is a bit annoyed with him as her book has gotten dirty and since he's a pretty big guy it hurt when he bumped into her. _

Jessica: "Why don't you watch where you're going dude?"

_Sam apologizes_

Sam: "I'm sorry miss."

_Jessica looks up at him and immediately isn't impressed by his disheveled appearance_. _Sam isn't much interested in her either all that matters now is getting into law school someday, so girls are not on his list of priorities. _

Jessica: "Let me guess you are not from around here?"

Sam: "No, I just moved here actually to attend Stanford."

_Jessica pauses a bit surprised by this information._

Jessica: "I go there too. Where are you from back east?"

Sam: "Kansas originally, but I have been all over the country."

Jessica: "Kansas huh?"

_Sam awkwardly smiles at her a bit embarrassed by his actions. _

_Jessica nods as she looks at him_.

Jessica thinks to herself, yep he looks like some country farm boy from Kansas with that ugly plaid shirt on. He's probably the super nerd of his little farm town just moved west to be a Botanist or something. Does he think that shaggy hair of his makes him look like a California surfer dude or what?

_Sam picks up her book and reads the title written in Latin meaning The Ninth Gate of the Shadow Kingdom._

_Sam frowns at it then looks back at her a bit worried. _

Sam: "Are you some kind of witch?"

_Jessica bristles at the thought of him asking her such a stupid and rude question_.

Jessica: "No, why are you?"

Sam: "No, I uh just forgot my calculator and."

_Jessica interrupts him_

Jessica: "Of course you did. Well can I have my book back please?"

Sam: "Yeah, sorry it's just I've read that one it's not a very good book if you are looking for spells that are going to work these ones are fake."

_Sam can't help giving her this information growing up knowing the truth about ghosts and witches and spells he's done a lot of research so he always feels like he must share strange factoids with people he meets just in case its important. His background as a hunter has made him slightly paranoid that the people he may meet are connected to evil somehow so he doesn't trust she's not a witch. _

Jessica: "Dude, for your information I saw the movie okay and I'm not into witchcraft. As a matter of fact it's not even for me it's just a goofy wedding present for my cousin and his new wife."

Sam: "Oh right okay."

_Sam finally hands her the book back and she dusts off the dirt. _

Sam: "Well have a nice day miss."

Jessica: "Uh yeah I guess."

_Sam nervously walks away then heads back into the store to grab his calculator_

_Jessica glances back at him once and notices he does have a nice butt in those jeans. But, she's had enough man trouble lately so she immediately decides she's not really interested in the weird nerd farm boy who knows about witchcraft and spells anyway, _

_Jessica opens the book she just bought and starts to read it a bit as she walks away. _

_She glances up quickly before crossing the street, and sees nothing coming so she continues across the street towards the park. _

_She doesn't notice the low rider that whips around the corner trying not to miss the green light up ahead. Jessica just keeps reading the book and she turns a bit headed straight for the oncoming car without realizing it. _

_Jessica finally looks up when the driver honks and gasps shocked to see the car about to hit her. _

_Jessica feels her body being hit hard by something, but not by the car instead its a person who runs directly into her pushing her out of the way of the low rider and onto the grass as the man who's saved her life falls right on top of her. _

_She reopens her eyes to see that the shaggy haired boy from Kansas is her rescuer. Sam looks down at her very much concerned. _

Sam: "Are you alright?"

Jessica: "Uh yeah I think so."

_Sam smiles as he lies on top of her glad he was able to get to her in time_.

Jessica: "My name is Jessica, uh Jessica Moore."

Sam: "Hi, I'm Sam Winchester."

_Jessica smiles up at him a bit and stares into his pretty eyes which before she hadn't paid much attention to just assumed they were a mousy ordinary brown, but up close she now notices the beautiful spectrum of blues, greens and golds in his eyes. She feels her heart beat sped up as he stares back at her with an instantly endearing smile. _

_Sam and Jessica stare at each other for a few more moments both not sure why they are suddenly finding the other so attractive, but neither wants to move as they lie on the grass together._

_Both of them fail to notice the invisible cherub getting off the bus across the street and walking away smiling knowing he's done his job just right and now two new lovers are born though neither would ever know he was there or for what purpose. It seems that just like Mary and John these two were meant to be as fate takes love very seriously all true lovers are fated to be together, but soul mates choose to love each other without fail or compromise for that is the only way the bond never dies even when people do. _

Flashback ends

Scene: In the panic room

_Sophia comes back in still unnerved by what she just found out upstairs that Sam once dated Paul's cousin Jessica. _

_Olivia is awake and looking very afraid._

_Sophia looks at her. _

_Sophia: What's wrong can't sleep?_

_Olivia points her finger out in front of her. _

_Sophia looks to see at what and then gasps out loudly._

_There is Felicia and Paul standing inside the room wickedly smiling at them. _

_The panic room door suddenly closes shut and locks with them inside_.

Scene: In Bobby's Kitchen

Dean: "I know this sucks Sam, but you have to remember these angels have been watching us and planning this shit for a long time like before we were born even. They are trying to trick us again. Force us to do what they want. Well the hell with that! I'm not telling you to forget about Jess, I know you won't do that. I just don't want you to fall for any of Lucifer's tricks like."

_Dean stops himself before he continues, but Sam can tell what he was about to say. _

Sam: "Like I fell for Ruby is that it?"

_Sam frowns at him. _

_Dean sadly stares back he hates thinking about that bitch and he knows it makes Sam upset when he still brings her up, but he knows that's what he meant to say and hopes Sam will listen to him this time. _

Sam: "Well don't worry, I won't alright! I never loved Ruby like I loved Jess. I'll admit I was lonely, and I got stupid with her! But, I did what I thought I had to at the time. I didn't really want her and I definitely don't miss her. I still miss Jessica and I missed you all, so I let Ruby in. It won't happen again never again! Not with Lucifer or anyone else. I'm done with that okay."

_Dean nods at Sam happy to hear him say it. _

Dean: "Okay Sammy then lets take care of this."

Sam hopes Lucifer doesn't come to him again as Jessica though. Seeing Lucifer like that makes me so angry, I'll want to rip him apart using my powers if he shows up and I can't do that not without drinking again. But, I'm off the demon juice for good I hate that shit now. I won't ever drink again I can't! I just wish I didn't have this pit in my stomach though I'm worried what if I slip up again.

_Dean remembers what Sam told him about meeting Jessica and tries to figure out how it all connects with Lucifer so he decides to question Sam more. _

Dean: "When you met Jessica you said it was right before her birthday when was that?"

Sam: "Uh it was seven years ago uh Jan 24th she has the same birthday as you Dean."

_Dean smiles slightly to hear that because he didn't realize they share this in common though it makes sense that the two most important people to Sam share the same birthday. _

Flashback begins

January 24, 2003

Scene: A house party in Palo Alto, California

_Sam waits nervously on the couch for Jessica to arrive. He hasn't been on a date with anyone since he arrived in California and after saving her life the day before Jessica insisted that he come to her birthday party being held at her friend Max's house. _

_Sam is wearing a different plaid shirt, but its still very similar to the one he wore the day before, he didn't see the need or even have the money to buy any new clothes for the party, but he did at least brush his shaggy dark hair for the party. _

_A pimply faced girl with glasses and big curly hair sits on one side of Sam staring up at him while on the other side is a huge mammoth guy just as tall as him only a lot fatter and mean looking. Sam feels uncomfortable and awkward sitting between them and hopes Jessica shows up soon since he doesn't know anyone else at this party. _

_The host of the party Max a beautiful black girl wearing a cute red tank top and tight black jeans enters the room. She's known Jessica for quite a while and she wants this night to be great for her since she knows Jessica's had it rough lately._

Max: "Someone hit the lights."

_Sam watches as the place goes dark and everyone gets quiet waiting for Jessica to come inside the house. _

_Sam is a bit surprised by this seeing as though Jessica already knows about the party, but figures it must be some kind of ritual between her and her friends so he stays quiet waiting along with everyone else for her to enter. _

_Jessica comes up to the front door and enters Max's dark house slowly. _

Jessica: "Hello, anybody home?"

_The lights come back on quickly and confetti is tossed up in the air around her, the music cuts back on and everyone cheers._

_Sam smiles as he watches from the couch Jessica laughing happily surprised though not totally surprised that all her friends have come and many other students from around campus looking for a fun night out. _

_Max hugs Jessica and so do a few of her other girlfriends as they huddle up in the middle of the living room surrounding her._

Sam thinks to himself, of course this girl is popular look at her she gorgeous. I have no idea why she'd be interested in me; there are plenty of other guys after her I'm sure. I don't know much about designers, but the clothes Jessica is wearing look pretty expensive. I've barely got two bucks to rub together until I find a decent job here in town. Maybe I can work at the bookstore I mean I know a lot about books and it could give me a chance to run into her again since everyone pretty much goes there to buy their school supplies and text books.

_Sam stands up and his staring finally catches Jessica's eye as she mingles with her other friends all giving her happy birthday greetings and sharing the latest gossip. _

_Max notices Jessica ignoring her friends staring back at Sam bemused and happy he showed up. _

_Max glances over at him then back at Jessica again. _

Max: "Jess, hey earth is calling you still with us?"

_Max waves her hand a bit in front of Jess face to get her attention._

_Jess smiles and snaps out of her trance. _

Max: "So who's the tall hottie?"

Jessica: "I don't really know much yet. His name is Sam Winchester, he's from Kansas and he saved my life yesterday."

_Max looks in shock _

Max: "He did what?"

_Jessica gets a huge grin on her face as she is happy to finally have the chance to tell her good friend what happened between them earlier._

_Jessica grabs Max's arm and pulls her away from the others a bit so they can talk in private and so Sam can't see them or hear their conversation. _

_Sam stands with his fingers in his pocket awkwardly not sure who to talk to since he doesn't know any of these people and only came to see her anyway. _

_The pimply faced curly hair girl keeps staring at him too with a creepy look in her eye so Sam decides to take a leisurely stroll around the house and upstairs to the bathroom which he finds has a huge line waiting. Sam decides instead to head into Max's bedroom out of boredom to just wait by himself until he can work up the courage to go talk to her._

Sam thinks to himself, why is it so much easier to kill a ghost than talk to a pretty girl, my brother can do both with one arm tied behind his back. I guess someone had to get the social able flirty skills in the family, sucks it wasn't me, well at least I got the brains though. I wonder how Dean's doing nowadays anyway. I probably should call and find out, but its too risky he may decide to show up then my cover will be ruined. He and dad just don't get me or why I chose this life over hunting they probably never will, but I finally feel free. I can't go back now hopefully I'll never have to go back to that life even if it means I might never see them again.

_Sam frowns sadden by that last thought secretly missing them, but afraid to go back to them at the same time. _

_Sam walks around her room looking at pictures and picking up books until he finally settles himself to sitting on her bed to wait it out. _

Scene: Max's living room

Jessica: "Yesterday I was coming out of the bookstore when I ran into this guy and well at first I thought he was just some uncoordinated nerd, but then well I started across the street to the park and some idiot almost runs me over with his stupid pimp mobile."

_Max already excited about the story eggs her on_

Max: "Yeah then what happened?"

Jessica: "Well then Sam tackled me. He pushed me out of the way of the car and saved my life. I was scared at first thought I was going to die for sure, but then suddenly I'm on the grass and I open my eyes and there is the most handsome young guy I've ever seen just staring back at me. I couldn't even bring myself to speak it was like I just felt something right then ya know it was weird."

Max: "Like love at first sight?"

Jessica: "Well not exactly, I didn't love him when I first saw him like I said I thought he was clumsy and I just so wasn't interested I mean I just broke up with Brandon like what only a few weeks ago so I was in no mood for meeting someone new."

Max: "Yeah, about him, Brandon's coming tonight."

_Jessica frowns with shock. _

Jessica: "What! You invited Brandon!?"

_Max looks at her sheepishly and sorrowful_

Max: "I'm sorry I just couldn't say no, the guy's practically begged me to come. He wants you back Jess, he misses you."

Jessica: "Well he can forget it I don't want to see that cheating loser ever again!"

_Brandon comes around the corner near the kitchen already searching for Jess _

_Brandon isn't as tall as Sam, but he's fairly attractive looking. He's a football stud with spiky gelled faux hawk and football jersey on. He also drives a classic 1965 black Mustang given to him by his rich grandfather. _

_Jessica hates the car and even keyed it when she caught him getting a blow job in there by some drunken cheerleader. _

Jessica: "Oh shit there he is! I got to get out of here."

_Max frowns_

Max: "Come on this is your party, you shouldn't leave he should! If you really want me too I'll tell him he has to leave."

Jessica: "No, I can tell he's already drunk he'll just start a scene if he sees me then things will get really ugly. I'm going upstairs I can't deal with this right now. Not today of all days."

_Max nods and turns to hide Jessica from Brandon's view. _

_Jessica crouches down amongst the crowd so Brandon can't see her and hurries upstairs to Max's room to wait until Brandon gets bored and leaves. Max plans to see that he leaves soon._

_Jessica slams the door to Max's room still a bit angry that Brandon would dare show his face here. She stares at the door not even noticing Sam is sitting right behind her on Max's bed_

_Sam coughs slightly to let her know of his prescience. _

_Jessica whips around surprised to see him and a bit embarrassed. _

Sam: "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you I just want to uh say Happy Birthday, but you looked pretty busy downstairs."

_Jessica looks at him for a moment then without hesitating rushes over and kisses him right away. _

_Sam is very surprised and almost pulls away, but settles down on her lips and enjoys the kiss tremendously. _

_Jessica twirls her fingers in Sam's shaggy hair and enjoys doing so because Brandon never would let her touch his hair. He always had to have it so perfectly coifed all the time and even if she had done so with him she only would have gotten her hands all sticky with gel, so Jessica is incredibly happy that Sam has such soft shiny hair with no product in it. She loves touching it. _

_Sam finally breaks the kiss and stares into her eyes not sure what to say to her, but very excited. _

_Jessica smiles back and she looks into his eyes and again she watches them change color this time from a soft gray to a twinkling blue. _

_Jessica notices the blue and gray plaid shirt he's wearing this time very similar to the one he had on yesterday, but for some reason this one's a bit tighter so it shows of his muscular arms much better Jessica thinks to herself and she likes that it brings out his eyes very nicely. _

Jessica: "Nice shirt Sam."

Sam: "Uh thanks, but may I ask what was that kiss for?"

Jessica: "It was for you, but that's all you'll be getting for now. So why don't you tell me a little bit more about yourself."

_Jessica goes over to sit in a small chair in Max's room ready to listen and find out all about him anything he wants to tell her. _

_Sam knows he'll have to leave a lot of details about his life out. He doesn't want to scare her off since this is so new for both of them, but he is happy that she's interested and he in turn asks her questions about her life as well, what's her major, why did she decide to attend Stanford? _

_Sam and Jess stay in Max's room for hours just talking and laughing without a care in the world having their own private party upstairs. Jess would eventually tell him the following year about what a jerk Brandon had been to her, and how glad she was to be with him instead so much so that on her next birthday she decided she didn't want a party at all. Instead all she wanted was to lie on the couch in her apartment and talk with Sam while watching old Twilight Zone episodes and eating junk food. Sam was very happy to oblige her though they did a lot less talking and a lot more making out by that time both more in love than either ever thought possible. _

Flashback ends.

Scene: Bobby's study

Bobby: "Hey, Tweedle Dee and Dum get your butts in here!"

_Sam and Dean hear Bobby's call leave the kitchen and enter the study _

Bobby: "The serum is almost ready."

Dean: "Good, so now how are we going to find this girl?"

Bobby: "We can do another summoning spell only this time I'll do it, so you don't screw it up again."

_Dean can tell Castiel filled him in on what happened out at the field so he pouts his lip slightly, but doesn't argue with Bobby._

Sam: "You sure it's a good idea to do it in the house with Sophia and Olivia here?

Bobby: "Yeah, its safest place we'll be on our turf instead of theirs."

_Dean nods in agreement and hands Bobby the book with the summoning spell though he doesn't really need it since Bobby has already memorized the book and several others like it._

Castiel: "I don't hear anything."

Dean: "What?"

_Castiel looks around as though he's listening for something_

Castiel: "It's very quiet, too quiet."

_Castiel frowns _

Dean: "What you want some music?"

Castiel: "No, I mean downstairs something's wrong."

_Bobby immediately becomes worried_.

Bobby: "Boys, go check it out!"

_Sam nods and both boys head downstairs slowly guns ready as they go to check on Sophia and Olivia. _

_Dean goes first and notices right away the big steel door is closed which they had left open before. _

_Dean nods at Sam as they both slowly inch closer. _

_Just as Dean reaches the door Castiel appears in front of it blocking their entrance._

_Both Sam and Dean blink and silently gasp his sudden appearances still freaks them out. _

Castiel: "No, don't open it!"

Dean: "Why? What's wrong in there?"

_Castiel doesn't respond he just opens the door slowly and prepares for something evil inside. _

_The door opens supernaturally and it appears as though two bodies of Sophia and Olivia are asleep under blankets, but neither is moving. _

_The three of them enter the small room looking around quickly, but not seeing anyone else in there. _

Sam: "Sophia? You awake?"

_Sam goes over to her cot preparing to remove the blanket and wake her up. But, he is unable to. _

_He feels a strong kinetic force push him back slamming him into the door hard. _

_Dean yells out in a panic._

Dean: "Sam!!"

21


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Scene: Panic room

_Dean grabs his knife out of his back pocket, but it's quickly knocked out of his hand by Paul._

_Paul kicks Dean in the chest and he slams into the desk hitting the floor._

Paul: "You turned my wife against us you son of a bitch."

_Dean blinks his eyes in pain gets up and rushes towards Paul to try and tackle him, but the same strong force that flung Sam back takes hold of Dean. He goes flying into the wall of the panic room hitting his head hard completely knocking him out. _

Castiel: "Dean!"

_Castiel frowns and tries to grab Paul, but Paul steps behind his daughter for protection against the angel. _

Felicia: "You leave my daddy alone!"

_Felicia's mark glows brightly and she looks incredibly angry._

Paul: "Finish them off baby!"

_Felicia closes her eyes to gather up all her strength to destroy them._

_Castiel grabs Felicia's arm to orb her away, but touching her flesh burns his vessel's skin immediately._

_Felicia glares at him as Castiel pulls his hand away in shock. _

Castiel: "You're not even human!"

_Felicia starts speaking in a much more grown adult female's voice_

Felicia: "Took you morons long enough to figure that one out."

_Castiel pulls out his angel sword and glares at her._

Castiel: "Who are you?"

_Felicia laughs at him. _

Felicia: "I'll never tell wouldn't want to ruin the surprise."

_Sam wakes up from his unconscious state and sees Dean hurdled on the floor not moving, so he quickly crawls over to check on him. _

Sam: "Dean!? Dean, wake up!"

_Sam glares at Felicia and Paul from his position on the floor as Castiel stands in front guarding the Winchesters from her. Castiel looks back at Sam for a quick moment. _

_Paul races from behind Felicia to punch Castiel in the face, but it hurts his hand. _

_Castiel tries to stab Paul with his sword, but Paul's too fast for him and he dodges the jab. _

_Paul grabs onto the sword, but Castiel is too strong and keeps a tight grip on it so Paul can't take it from him as they both struggle over it. _

_Sam helps Dean up and tries to carry him out of the room on his shoulder, but Felicia blocks the doorway._

Felicia: "Where do you losers think you're going?

_Felicia glares as her arm glows more she uses waves her hand and flings Sam backwards on to the bed. _

_Sam pauses trying to figure out his next move, but he can't move she's got him pinned down_.

Castiel: "She can't kill you Sam, Lucifer wouldn't want that!"

Paul: "But I do and I'm her father!"

Castiel: "No, you're not. She's possessed by Mania"

Sam: "Who?!"

Castiel struggles to keep Paul from taking his sword he pushes Paul into the wall and holds the sword up to his throat.

Castiel: "The Goddess of hell, she's controlling the girl."

Sam: "How do we stop it?"

Paul: "You don't! You can't stop anything! It's too late! Lucifer will destroy you all."

Bobby: "Yeah, I don't think so!"

_Paul turns to see Bobby behind Felicia in the doorway to the room_

_Bobby hits her with the bottle of potion he made and it cracks spilling the potion all over her arm. _

_Felicia screams as the potion sizzles the mark on her flesh causing the spirit inside her to warp her face and eyes with panic and pain._

Paul: "No! What have you done?"

_Castiel stabs Paul in the stomach _

_Paul's eyes almost pop out of his head as he bleeds from the mouth, his body flashes and he whispers Felicia's name as he dies._

_Castiel pushes the sword out of Paul quickly and Paul falls over dead._

_Castiel wipes the blade with his trench coat._

_Mania whips Felicia's body around wildly causing the whole house to shake and knocking Bobby out of his wheelchair with her flailing arm._

_Sam tries to get to up, but can't._

_Dean finally starts to come too and looks at Sam confused. _

Sam: "Dean!? You okay?"

Dean: "What?"

_Dean is still out of it but he tries to speak._

Dean: "Yeah. Uh. I'll be fine."

_Dean closes his eyes again still in pain from being slammed into the wall. _

Sam: "Castiel help Bobby and get Dean out of here!"

Mania warps Felicia's head around 90 degrees as she glares and Felicia's blood drips from here lips.

Mania: You can't stop this Sam! You know this isn't over. It'll never be over. He won't stop coming for you. You think Jessica was it. You think we killed just her for you. She was only the beginning you have no idea what's coming but you won't be able to stop it. You or Sophia!

_Sam looks up and Olivia is on the ceiling, Sam closes his eyes from the awful sight of it expected her to burst into flames, but she just fall to the ground her body broken and bloody. _

Sam: "Olivia!"

_Mania suddenly opens up Felicia's mouth as red smoke pours from her mouth and disappears from the room. _

_Dean stares in shock he's never seen a possession that resulted in red smoke before he knows that means Mania is a very ancient and too powerful to be destroyed. _

_Felicia's body falls to the ground dead and broken. _

_Dean looks over at Castiel totally freaked out_

Dean: "What the hell was that?"

_Dean blinks his eyes _

Castiel: "I'm not totally sure, but it's not good."

_Castiel touches Bobby on the arm and they both disappear headed back upstairs_

_Dean helps Sam up and Sam helps Dean walk out of there putting his arm under Dean's shoulder and holding his weight as they leave the room because Dean's ribs are badly bruised from his fall. _

Dean: "Where is she?"

_Sam frowns _

Sam: "I don't know, where's Sophia?."

_Sam pauses scared of the reality they face and sadden over Olivia's death his mind feeling with thoughts of the night Jessica was killed._

Sam: "They're dead."

_Sam fights back tears and continues to help Dean until they get up the stairs._

_Castiel is up there with Bobby who is already yelling at the angel for not bringing his wheelchair up here with them. _

Bobby: "Go get it!"

Castiel: "I will in a minute. First I need to tell you this was not an ordinary possession."

Bobby: "No shit Sherlock!"

_Bobby looks over at Sam as he finally lets go of Dean and Dean sits down in a chair to rest holding his side as pain rips through him._

Bobby: "Is the girl?"

_Sam interrupts_

Sam: "Yeah, she's dead. She killed Olivia, Sophia's gone, they're all dead."

_Bobby frowns and closes his eyes for a moment then reopens them._

Bobby: "But Sophia?"

_Sam interrupts again_

Sam: "They're gone. We lost them!"

_Sam chokes back the bile he feels in the back of his throat at the thought of what may have happened to them. _

Castiel: "We must stop her before she kills someone else."

_Sam looks at Castiel confused and upset. _

Sam: "How? We have no idea where or when she'll resurface."

_Castiel pauses for a moment as if he's listening for voices_

_Castiel hears them inside his head, he knows their alive somewhere he just isn't sure of their exact location yet._

_Castiel frowns _

Castiel: "I'll be right back I think I know where to look."

Sam: "But."

_Before Sam can say anything else Castiel disappears_.

Sam: "Damn it!"

_Sam grabs his head with his hands totally frustrated._

Dean: "If he says he knows where to find her then Cas will find her."

Sam: "Oh yeah, how can you be so sure?"

Dean: "I'm not. But, I hate it when you make that face so just stop it you look constipated."

_Sam frowns even more and stands up and walks out of the room into Bobby's kitchen. _

_Bobby rolls his eyes at Dean upset that he's acting this way. _

_Dean gets up slowly and goes to the fridge to get an ice pack for his aching head._

Sam: "Damn it, we never should have left them alone down there."

Dean: "Give it a rest Sam! We did the best we could! How'd they even get in the house I thought the panic room was protected against demons Bobby?"

Bobby: "Well these weren't just some ordinary demons Dean. This screams Lucifer all over it, he sent them here. He's more powerful than we thought; we can't just expect the old bag of tricks and spells to work anymore. We got to think of something else."

Dean: "Like What!?"

Bobby: How the hell should I know? Look its late we are all tired. Let's sleep it off for the night and come up with a plan in the morning hopefully that angel will be back and he'll have figured something out!"

Dean: "Castiel."

_Bobby looks at Dean confused_.

Dean: "His name is Castiel."

_Bobby gets mad_

Bobby: "Do I look like I care!"

_Dean frowns, but doesn't respond back he knows Bobby's just irritated right now because they failed on this one._

_Sam sighs feeling heartbroken again. _

_Sam gets up and goes to the bathroom_

_Bobby goes to bed. _

_Sam runs the water in the sink and splashes cold water on his face._

_Sam still can't believe that Paul and Felicia are related to Jessica and that means their relationship was some how predestined. _

Sam thinks to himself, why her? Why Jessica? It's doesn't make any sense. She wasn't a hunter. She didn't come from a family of hunters or anything. Her family must go back a long way to be involved in this. I hate that son of a bitch. Lucifer did this to them! He is using them all to get me I'm sick of this crap! I am not going to let anyone else die because of me.

_Sam decides he's going to summon Lucifer and face him finally. _

_Dean bangs on the bathroom door._

_Sam comes out_. _Dean frowns_

Dean: "Dude, I got to go to you know what are you doing in here?"

Sam: "Dean, I have something to tell you and I know you aren't going to like it. But, I'm not going to let anyone else die because of me. Lucifer is killing these people because he wants me, he is killing Jessica's family off one by one to try and get me to give in to him so you know what I'm done hiding. I'm summoning that son of a bitch and getting this over with it. If I die then so be it. I just wanted you to know so don't try to stop me cause I'm through arguing about it! We don't have any right to put people in danger like this. He's going to find me eventually, let's bring the fight to him!"

_Dean stares at Sam for a moment._

Dean: "Well alright-y then."

_Dean smirks and heads into the bathroom then closes the door._

_Sam pauses sort of surprised his brother didn't try to argue, but then he just goes back into the living room grabs a blanket flops down on the couch and stares at the ceiling. He knows Bobby told them to get some sleep, but too many thoughts roam around in his head. _

_He knows he's going to have to summon Lucifer in the morning and he isn't sure how he's going to fight the devil, or rather Castiel will be able to find the girls alive, so he just stares at the ceiling secretly hoping for a miracle. _

_Dean takes a long hot shower. He loves the feeling of the water on his back which aches something fierce and he is in no mood to argue anymore since he figures their time is t up anyway. He's ready for this all to be over, so if Sam wants to face the devil and die then he's going to make sure he's there to protect him until the end. Thinking about the end coming also makes Dean remember the past and thinks back to Ben's birthday party. _

_Flashback begins_

Scene: Lisa Braeden's house after Ben's birthday party is over.

Dean: "So you think maybe we could get together and you know?"

_Lisa stares confused not sure what he is insinuating._

_Dean smiles sweetly at her hoping she'll let him spend the night._

Lisa: "Uh well I told Ben he could have his friend Eddie spend the night for his birthday, we're going do a monster movie night so"

_Dean interrupts her_

Dean: "Hey, oh yeah that's cool I love monster movies."

_Ben comes in the kitchen after hearing that. _

Ben: "Dude, Godzilla is so freaking sweet!"

_Dean laughs_

Dean: "Right on my man!"

_Dean high fives Ben_

_Lisa smiles at her son then looks up at Dean still concerned_

Lisa: "But, I thought you said you and Sam were working tonight?"

Dean: "Well, Sam is. He's doing research, but yeah I'm free."

Ben: "Great, I'll set up the movie."

_Ben walks out of the kitchen into the living room to get everything ready. _

_Lisa's smile turns to a frown as soon as he leaves_.

Lisa: Dean, what are you doing here? I mean really?

_Dean pauses not sure what lie to tell yet. _

Lisa: "I haven't seen you in eight years, and I got admit this really isn't the best time for a sleep over."

_Dean sighs_

Dean: Look, I didn't mean to barge in on your life like this its just like I said we were passing through town and I wanted to say hello and

_Lisa frowns_

Lisa: "You mean you want to get laid!"

_Dean sheepishly looks at her, but honestly admits._.

Dean: "Well, yeah."

_Lisa rolls here eyes and scoffs._

_Dean pouts his lip out a little_

Dean: "Okay look I had no idea you had a son and he's really cool kid so I totally get that this is entirely inappropriate so I'll go if you want me to."

_Dean starts to leave. _

_Lisa pauses for a moment to look up at him_

Lisa: "Hey, wait!"

Dean: "Yeah?"

_Lisa blushes a bit._

Lisa: "I didn't say I want you to leave."

_Dean stares at her._

_Lisa comes closer_

Lisa: "Dean, you remember that wild weekend we spent together?"

_Dean smirks_

Dean: "Baby, how could I forget, you were amazing!"

_Lisa smiles and grabs a hold of Dean's jacket to pull him closer_

Lisa: "So were you, but look, Dean I was a different girl back then. I'd really like you to get to know me now maybe we could be friends."

Dean sighs a bit disappointed because he wants to be much more than friends with Lisa and he knows it's not a good thing when girls say lets just be friends though he finds it more disturbing because no girl has ever just wanted to be his friend before anyway. But, he quickly decides friendship is better than nothing and maybe he can turn her around on the subject.

Dean: "I'd love that though I must say you'll be the hottest friend I've ever had."

_Lisa smiles at Dean's flirtatious remark_

Lisa: "Okay, well first thing you need to know about is my son Ben. He means the world to me. I can't really get involved with anyone unless I know Ben will be safe and feel comfortable with it."

_Dean smiles _

Dean: "No problem hey, I love kids!"

_Lisa looks at him suspiciously._

Lisa: "Yeah, well how many kids do you actually know?"

_Dean pauses for a moment _

Lisa: "That's what I thought."

Dean: "What you want like an actual number?"

_Lisa rolls her eyes _

Lisa: "Oh never mind"

_Lisa starts to walk out. _

_Dean quickly touches her arm. _

Dean: "Wait a sec, look I'm on the road a lot I've spent more time with Sam than anyone in my entire life, I practically raised him when we were growing up. I did everything I could to protect that kid, so yeah I may not mean a lot of things, but I do mean it when I say I love kids."

Dean almost finds himself wanting to add 'and you' to that, but restrains himself knowing it's too soon

_Lisa looks at Dean for a moment and realizes he's being sincere so she smiles and nods. _

Lisa: "Okay then, I have to clean up the kitchen first then I'll order us a pizza you can go hang out in the living room if you want."

_Dean smiles, and then he walks into the living room to talk with Ben and his buddy Eddie._

Scene: Living Room

Eddie: "Dude, let's watch Friday the 13th instead."

Ben: "No way man, house birthday rules I pick the movie you shut your cakehole."

_Eddie stares at Ben a little annoyed by that remark. _

_Dean pauses to look at Ben when he says that he can't believe how much Ben reminds him of himself. _

Dean: "Hey, so you guys want see something cool."

Ben: "Yeah!"

_Dean smirks at grabs a soda can off the table he opens the back door to the patio and walks outside the kids follow him_

_Dean gives Ben the can. _

Dean: "Okay little buddy, go set that can over up on top of the fence."

_Ben smiles then he takes the can from Dean climbs up on a big stone in his backyard and sets the can up on top of the back fence then walks back over to the house _

_Dean pulls out his shotgun. _

Eddie: "What you're going shoot a can off a fence, please that's no big deal. My dad can do that."

_Eddie folds his arms _

_Dean smirks_

_Dean turns around so he's not even looking at the can at all he holds the gun behind him and shots the can off the wall without looking at it. _

_Eddie's draw drops in amazement._

_Ben looks at the fence then he looks at Dean also amazed. _

Ben: "Dude! You're Awesome!"

Dean: "Well you know I try."

_Dean smiles happy he's starting to already win Ben over and happy that he actually likes the kid and that he's not some spoiled brat. _

_Lisa comes running towards the back door due to the sound of the gunshot_ _totally terrified._

Lisa: "What happened?!"

Ben: "Mom! This is like the best birthday ever you brought me a superhero!"

_Lisa looks at her son like what are you talking about_?

Eddie: "Do it again man do it again!"

_Dean laughs a little then looks at Lisa to explain. _

Dean: "Sorry, I was just uh showing them how to shoot."

_Lisa frowns at him still in shock._

Lisa: "So you brought a gun in my house around my child and you just start shooting it off in my backyard!"

Dean: "Well I."

_Lisa gets mad and Dean can tell she's very upset about it. _

Lisa: "Okay you know its getting late I think its time for Dean to go."

Ben: "But, mom."

_Ben gives her the puppy eyes, but Lisa doesn't budge. _

_Dean looks at his gun sadly he didn't realize it be such a big deal to her._

_Lisa folds her arms and glares at them all. _

_Dean nods_

Dean: "I'm really sorry guys uh catch ya later."

_Ben frowns_

_Eddie looks sad too_

_Dean starts walking towards the front door._

_Dean looks back at Lisa like he wants to say something else, but she looks so mad so he doesn't. He just walks out. _

_Flashback ends _

Scene: Bobby's house the next morning

Bobby: "Boys wake up the angel's back!"

_Dean sleepily opens his eyes and groans from exhaustion._

Dean: "Uh what time is it?"

Bobby: "Almost five am."

_Dean yawns still sleepy_.

Dean: "Can't we deal with this after we've had a few more hours sleep?"

_Dean rolls over and closes his eyes again. _

_Bobby wheels his chair into Dean's leg _

Dean: "Ow! Damn it, come on Bobby! I'm tired I need some sleep!"

Bobby: "Ain't we all boy, now get up ya idjit you can sleep when your dead!"

_Dean groans and slowly starts getting up slightly cursing under his breath. _

_Sam is already up and quickly starts getting dressed; he can't wait to get this all over with. _

Sam: "So did you find her?"

Castiel: "Yes, Sophia's alive."

Sam: Really! Where?

Castiel: She's alive I left her with Jimmy's family, but Sam.

_Sam interrupts as he moves closer to Castiel_

Sam: "Well come on lets go."

Castiel: "I can't take you to see her right now."

_Sam frowns_

Sam: "Why not?"

Castiel: "Because, she's not meant to be a part of this Sam. She's not part of the Moore family, so she's not at as much risk she'll be safe where she is, but you need to stay away from her."

Sam: "I just need to see her so I can explain."

Dean: "Explain what Sam? We need to concentrate on the bitch from hell right now"

Castiel: "Yes, Mania the uh so called bitch she's back. She's found another conduit."

Bobby: "Who?"

Castiel: "Some boy his name is Jason."

Sam: "Is he related to Jessica?"

_Castiel sighs not wanting to tell them the truth. _

Castiel: "No, but he is related to Lisa Braeden"

_Sam immediately looks over at Dean worried, and Dean frowns at Castiel._

Dean: "What that doesn't make any sense! What does Lisa have to do with any of this?"

Castiel: "She doesn't. This isn't about her either really. It's about Lucifer he's going after people that have blood ties to an ancient prophecy."

Bobby: "What prophecy?"

Castiel: "Some people on earth have ancestors that made deals with the devil's demons way back when well these deals have repercussions reaching much further then they ever anticipated. The Winchester family line is just one of them there are many more families each that have their own role to play in this apocalypse. The Moore family is one. The Braeden family is another. Even the Harvelles are a part of this. So, Dean your family is not the only one affected by the apocalypse everyone's family is which puts everyone at risk. If you want to protect them then we need to stop Mania before she meets up with Lucifer again."

Dean: "Where's Jason! How do we stop her?"

Castiel: "I can take you there, but we need to hurry before she attacks someone else."

Sam: "Dean are you going to call Lisa first?"

_Dean shakes his head._

Dean: "No, if we get to him quick enough we won't have to bother her with this. I don't want her knowing and getting herself involved."

_Sam nods_

Bobby: "You boys be careful and take this its more potent than the last one we used so it should keep the demon from getting away this time."

_Bobby hands Dean another bottle of the potion they used on Felicia earlier. _

_Dean takes it nods at him_

_Castiel reaches his hand up to touch Dean and Sam on the foreheads_

_Dean steps back away from him._

Dean: "No, thanks dude we'll drive."

Castiel: "But, This way is faster Dean!"

_Dean frowns. _

Dean: "I don't care, I don't like it!"

Castiel: "Nobody likes it, but Dean."

_Dean puts up one hand to stop Cas from speaking_

Dean: "No means No dude!"

Sam: "Well we better hurry if we're driving come on."

_Dean grabs his jacket_

_Castiel sighs and follows them out to car. _

Scene: Outside Jason Braeden's house.

_Sam and Dean pull up in the Impala. _

_They stare at the house scooping it out with binoculars. _

_Castiel appears and knocks on the driver's side window spooking them both a little. _

_Dean rolls down the window to talk to him. _

Castiel: "What took you guys so long to get here?"

Dean: "I had to pull over, happy pants here needed to use the john."

_Dean points his thumb at Sam and looks irritated. _

_Sam sheepishly looks at them both and Dean shakes his head at Sam. _

Dean: "Sam, you have like the bladder of an eighty year old."

_Sam frowns at them both _

Sam: "Whatever dude. So what's the plan?"

_Castiel magically pops into the backseat. _

Castiel: "I took a quick look inside already there are having a party for Jason."

Sam: "It's his birthday?"

Dean: "That means she'll be here right?"

Castiel: "Yes, and it means we must act quickly."

Sam: "Let's just go talk to him and explain to the guy."

Castiel: "We can't do that."

Sam: "Uh why not?"

Castiel: "He's not like the others Sam"

_Dean looks back at Castiel confused _

Dean: "What do you mean?"

_Sam and Dean look at the house as another car pulls up in front and guest for Jason's party come knock on their front door._

_Jason's wife answers it and Jason is standing there and it's obvious to them that Jason is blind. _

Sam: "Oh no!"

Castiel: "He also can't hear, so you want be able to explain to him anything."

Dean: "Great! So know what do we do?"

Castiel: "We wait till she shows up."

Sam: "What kind of plan is that?"

_Castiel frowns at Sam, but Sam frowns back. _

Sam: "She attacks him he won't even know what's coming. We can't let her do that."

Castiel: "Yes, but once she's inside him with the potion we can destroy her for good this time."

Sam: "So you want to you this guy as bait!?"

Castiel: "We have to stop Mania before it's too late."

Sam: "No, way out of the question."

_Castiel gets sterner_.

Castiel: "This isn't a debate Sam, this is a good plan it will work."

_Sam looks at Dean with a look of back me up here_.

_Dean pauses sadly_

Dean: "Sam lets just see what happens okay."

_Sam frowns at Dean _

Sam: "You can't be serious?"

_Sam gets out of the car and slams the door angry._

_Dean sighs and gets out too._

_Castiel stays inside the car to wait for them to finish discussing it. _

_Dean closes the door and looks over the car at Sam whose already pouting. _

Dean: "Sam come on! This could work."

Sam: "No. This is wrong man! He's handicapped we can't just use him like this!"

Dean: "I'm not saying its right, but we're running out of options here we got get this bitch before she kills again. You want stop her right? After all she went after Jessica's family, now she's after Lisa's"

Sam: "Not if it means this, she could kill him."

Dean: "She could kill a whole lot more then just him think about it man."

_Sam sighs still unsatisfied. _

Sam: "Fine, then lets at least talk to the guy's wife."

Dean: "You're just going to freak her out if you do that."

Sam: "Maybe so, but they have a right to know maybe she can communicate to him you have to let me try Dean."

_Dean looks in the car at Castiel then back at Sam._

_Sam stares at Dean with major puppy eyes. _

Dean: "Alright, we'll talk to her, but dude there's no way she's going to believe you and if she doesn't we're sticking to the plan."

_Sam nods then turns and heads for the house._

_Dean opens the car door to inform Castiel of the change in plans. _

Dean: "Okay so, we're going try and talk to his wife."

Castiel: "I'll come with you."

Dean: "No, you stay put keep an out. You'll just freak her out even more."

Castiel: "But, I won't tell her I'm an angel."

Dean: "Yeah, but you're still weird anyway everyone's freaked out by you."

Castiel: "Oh."

_Dean closes the door of the car and walks across the street to join Sam._

_Castiel watches from inside the car. _

_Sam rings the door bell. _

_Jason's wife Rachel answers it. _

Sam: "Hello, ma'm we're sorry to bother you like this but we have something for Jason Braeden."

Rachel: "Really, what is it?"

Sam: "Well uh."

_Sam looks at Dean not sure what to say. _

Dean: "It's sort of a surprise. "

S_am looks back at her and smiles. _

Sam: "Yeah a birthday surprise."

Rachel: Oh. Well okay come in."

_Sam and Dean walk in the house and Rachel closes the door._

Rachel: "This must be from Jason's friends over at the learning center. He loves working there with the kids. Do you gentlemen work there too?"

Sam: "Uh not exactly, but we admire your husband's work."

Rachel: "Well, that's sweet he's in the kitchen we're just getting ready to have some birthday cake, would you like to join us."

Dean: "Cake! Yeah sure."

_Rachel smiles_

_Sam coughs a bit and frowns at Dean._

_Dean looks at Sam _

Rachel: "Follow me."

_Sam and Dean follow Rachel into the kitchen and they see Jason is sitting at the table next to the cake._

_One of their friends pulls out a video camera to film the cake cutting_.

Rachel: "Jason, there's some friends here to see you uh.

Sam: "Sam. It's Sam Winchester and this is Dean."

Dean: "Howdy."

Jason: "Sam and Dean. Well I was wondering when you two were going to show up?"

_Sam and Dean stare at Jason confused that he knows who they are. _

Jason: "Now the real fun can really begin."

_Jason smirks then leans over and blows out the candles._

_The entire house goes dark. Sam and Dean look around in shock_

Rachel: "Oh shoot, we must have blown a fuse or something. I'll get a flashlight."

_Sam and Dean look over and they see Jason's eyes are glowing the realize Mania is already inside of him. _

_Jason jumps up for the table grabs a knife and stabs the guy with the video camera. _

_Sam immediately pulls out the potion._

_A woman at the party starts screaming as blood splatters all over her face._

Dean: "Sam!"

_Sam throws the potion to Dean and he catches it even though there's very little light only the light coming from the moon through the windows. _

_Jason attacks his wife and holds the knife to her throat_. _Rachel shrieks_

Rachel: "Jason what are you doing?"

Dean: "Let her go Mania!"

Mania: "I can see you Dean. You think that you can stop this. Sorry, but it's our time now."

Dean: "I don't think so bitch!"

_Dean throws the bottle at Mania's forehead. _

_Mania screams as Jason's body starts burning and smoking. _

_Sam grabs Rachel and pulls her to safety_

_Rachel screams in shock. _

_Mania lunges at Dean in anger and agony_

_Dean pulls out his gun and shoots. _

_Mania falls down on the ground_

_Rachel tries to escape Sam's grasp to check on her husband, but Sam doesn't let her go. _

_Mania convulses and smokes inside of Jason's body before finally dying out leaving Jason dead on the floor. _

_Rachel starts crying. _

_Sam finally lets her go. _

_Dean frowns angry the potion wasn't enough to kill her. _

_Dean looks at Sam_

_Sam looks back_

Dena: "Let's go."

_Sam sadly looks at Rachel_

Sam: "We're so sorry."

_Rachel falls on her knees in tears next to her dead husband_

Rachel: "Just get out! You're monsters!"

_Sam frowns sadly and feels so much worse now. They both head for the door quickly. _

_Sam and Dean get back in the car. _

Castiel: "So how'd it go?"

_Sam and Dean look back at him both frowning then they look at each other, but neither speaks _

_Dean turns on the car and they drive off into the night_.

Scene: Winchester's hotel room right after their next hunt where they deal with Famine and Cupid.

_Sam has recently just finishes another detoxing in the panic room he's lying on his bed looking extremely worn out_.

_Castiel pops in to their room as Dean comes walking out of the bathroom. _

_Sam sits up on his bed. Castiel looks at him a bit worried. _

Castiel: "Sam. Uh how are you feeling?"

Sam: "Like crap"

_Dean looks at Sam sadly then back at Castiel feeling overprotective of his little bro right now. _

Dean: "What is it Cas another hunt? Sam still really needs to rest right now."

Castiel: "Well I have a message for him."

_Sam stares at him concerned its more bad news._

Sam: "A message, from who?"

Castiel: "It's from Sophia"

_Castiel pulls out his cell phone and hands it to Sam. Dean looks at them both. _

_Sam pushes the button to listen to messages and hears Sophia's voice on the other line. _

_Sophia's voice mail message:_

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't get to say goodbye I can't thank you enough for trying to help me. I don't know if I'll ever see you again, but I do know I'll never forget you. Today is my birthday and because of you I'm still here for it. Take care of yourself Sam."

_Messages ends_

_Sam calls her back right away and leaves her a message too_.

Sam: "Hey it's me, just wanted to say Happy Birthday."

The End

23


End file.
